Webs and Shadows
by Mystic Arts Writer 7
Summary: When One Journey Ends, Another Begins. Harry Potter finds himself stranded in another world. Without any guidance, Harry seeks to find his way, However, he was destined for great things, he just never knew that greatness would find him. However, he finds himself tangled in Webs and Shadows of the City, and is determined to untangle himself in the City's Underworld. HP/GS/Multi Pair
1. Voldemort's Demise

**Webs and Shadows**

Chapter Beta by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

 **Chapter 01: Voldemort's Demise**

Voldemort's cry in the night echoed throughout the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His fury could be felt by all in the Great Hall as the fighting was now subsiding. His fury was directed at one person — one person who has eluded him for so long, has denied him, has even escape from him.

Harry Potter.

Harry stood proud and tall before Voldemort, not an ounce of fear inside of him. He was smirking at Voldemort who, just moments ago in the Forbidden Forest, believed to have killed him.

"No one get involve; this is between me and Tom," Harry called out as he noticed many of his schoolmates and friend readying themselves to get involved in the fight.

Voldemort's nostrils flared at the mention of his real name, the name he has for so long denounce, his birth name.

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort said out loud. He looked into Potter's green eyes; his red eyes burning with fury. "Tell me, who are you sacrificing to save yourself?" Voldemort said.

"No one," Harry said. "There isn't a need to anymore. No one else is going to die, Tom," Harry said.

Once again, Voldemort's nostrils flared dangerously. Yet, he did not strike. He needed answers as to why Harry Potter was able to survive the killing curse.

"Your mortal once again, Tom. All the Horcruxes have been destroyed. You have nothing left to save you. You are as you always wanted to be, alone."

Voldemort once again flared his nostrils.

"It does not matter. Once I kill you, I will simply make more."

"You can't," Harry said calmly.

"You don't know what I'm capable of, Potter!" Voldemort hissed.

"I know better than you think. Magic doesn't have limits, but your soul does. You cannot split anymore. This was proven on that Halloween night; your soul is already at its limit. If you die here, there's nothing left to save you. You feared death so much that you would do anything to prevent yours, but you never did understand, there are things in this world, in this life, far greater than death. Death is nothing but the next great adventure. But you can never understand that, can you?" Harry said.

"You do not understand, Potter! Death is the worse fate anyone can endure. I will do anything to prevent mine!"

"Indeed you would. That is why you will fail. Because you close yourself off, refuse to see what others can see. You have never sought what we have, for that, you are blind, and you are blinded by so many things in this life," Harry said calmly.

"You think you have what it takes to defeat me? The greatest sorcerer of all time! The one who is responsible for Dumbledore's death…"

"Dumbledore was already dead. Your plan to kill him wouldn't have changed that. He chose simply to go quickly rather than suffering in bed. That is why you never could see or realize that Snape was never yours."

"What do you mean, Potter?" Voldemort cried out. He began to fear a lot as he trusted Snape with many important task; some of them were personal.

"You killed the one he loved. You must have known this would only drive him away. When you killed my mom, he started working for Dumbledore, determined to finish you off for my mother's sake."

"He desired her was all, but even he agreed there were better woman for him, more worthy of him…" Voldemort sneered.

"Is that what he agreed to or what he wanted you to think?" Harry said. He did not blink as he stared into Voldemort's sinister eyes.

"He left you to finish me? He would have stood a better chance, and I killed him not long ago. You're nothing more than an accident, Harry Potter. Dumbledore has been pulling your string since the beginning."

"Accident am I?" Harry said with a smile. "I won't deny Dumbledore has been pulling my strings. However, he is not here to pull any strings nor does he control the outcome. It's simply me and you. And to be honest Tom, you've already set up your own defeat the moment you chose to rise."

"What do you mean?" Voldemort hissed.

"Don't you remember; you can't be this naïve. You took my blood to revive you. You sought my mother's protection, the charm that exists in me so you could have it. You wanted it so bad that you never stop to think of the consequences to have it. You see, the protection was never meant for you. It was created to protect me against an attack by a single individual, in this case, you."

Voldemort's eyes opened wide at Harry's words.

"Don't you see; I cannot be killed by you because you are protecting me whether you want to admit it or not. As long as you exist, your magic cannot harm me."

"I have the Elder Wand!" Voldemort declared.

"You possess the Elder Wand; that is true. But you're not the wands master," Harry said.

"I killed Snape, who was the Master of the Wand. I am its true master!" Voldemort cried out.

"Snape wasn't the master. Dumbledore earned the wand by defeating Grindelwald. It is true that he set himself up for Snape to be master, but someone else beat Snape to the punch. A person who never even held the wand earned the Wand's allegiance."

Voldemort stared at Harry, waiting for the boy to tell him who won the wand's allegiance.

"Draco Malfoy was the Elder Wand's master. He disarmed Dumbledore against his will and never realized the most powerful wand in existence swore its allegiance to him."

"It does not matter. If what you say is true, then I will simply kill Draco Malfoy." Voldemort said in a calm tone of voice.

"Do you not understand? Do you not get it, or are you so narrowed minded that you can't see the truth in front of you?" Harry shouted. Voldemort paused and looked at Harry. "The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. The Elder Wand rejects you because you are not its master. I am its master."

"You said Draco was…" Voldemort stopped in mid-sentence after realizing what Harry was saying. Harry smiled and twirled Draco's Hawthorn wand in his fingers.

"That's right. Before I escape Malfoy's manor, I disarmed Draco and defeated him. In doing so, I became the Elder Wand's master. That means, as long as you have the Elder Wand, it won't obey you, not unless you can defeat me with your own magic, which I highly doubt you can," Harry said in amusement.

"What makes you think you can defeat me Potter?" Voldemort shouted. "Do you believe you are more powerful than I? More skilled than I? Or is it that you believe in a power I don't know?" Voldemort cried out.

Harry said nothing. He only smiled. Voldemort suddenly sneered.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort said. "Dumbledore's favorite solution to all of his problems — love, which did not save so many countless lives in this war. So what makes you think that love will save you from me killing you in a single strike?"

"Just one thing." Harry said calmly. He knew everyone could feel the two were getting ready to pounce like wolves, ready to rip each other apart. Yet, they just stood there, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"If it's not love that you believe in," Voldemort said slowly, "then you must believe in a magic I do not, or you believe you have a weapon more powerful than my own."

"I believe in both," Harry said simply.

Voldemort began to laugh. His high pitched, cold laughter was more frightening than his screams of fury.

"Tell me, what could possibly save you from me?" Voldemort cried out.

"I've already told you. Before you strike Voldemort, I'm offering you a chance to save yourself. I strongly advise you take this chance to try to feel some remorse for your actions. It's the only thing that will save you from certain death," Harry said.

"What is this?" Voldemort hissed.

"Want me to tell you what's stopping you and why I'm asking you to feel remorse?" Harry said, a smile growing on his face. Voldemort said nothing as he could only stare.

"With no more Horcruxes, both your magic and body are beginning to fade. Your body is decaying. It doesn't matter if you succeed in killing me. I suspect you only have enough strength left to cast maybe three more spells. Five at most. If you attempt to apparate away, you will only end up killing yourself faster. However, I can guarantee you this: before the dawn breaks, you will die," Harry said with a smile.

"You welcome death?" Voldemort said.

"I do. Unlike you, I do not fear death. Rather, when the time comes, I will embrace death as a friend. If that day is today, or should I grow old, either way, I will not run from it like you have. As I said, you've set yourself up to die when all you've done your whole life is run from it. I'm not asking the wizarding world to forgive you, I'm asking that you try to save yourself before you die. Because what will happen after your death, will be something even you will not want to go. No one will want to go where you're heading."

"I suspect you mean hell," Voldemort sneered.

"No, a place far worse than hell," Harry said. "A place only meant to suffer, where you cannot move on to your next adventure," Harry said.

"Your fairy tales do not scare me, Potter," Voldemort said. However, Harry could see it in his eyes that he was scared and frightful and beginning to form a plan to somehow survive that night. Dawn was already upon them, and Voldemort's time was ticking.

This made Harry capable of smiling, knowing Voldemort would die regardless of the outcome.

"You may have all those in your arsenal, but there is one thing you are forgetting, Potter; it's that you no longer have the Phoenix wand, for I know it has been destroyed. You no longer have your wand. We shall duel on skills and skills alone. That will settle things once and for all between us," Voldemort declared.

Voldemort and Harry stared at each other, knowing this would be their last bout.

Then without warning or pause, both raised their wands, Voldemort with the Elder Wand, and Harry with Draco's Hawthorne.

"Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort cried. The deadly jet green light shot forward at Harry with amazing speed.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. The powerful red beam shot forward without a pause of hesitation from Draco's Hawthorne, hitting the deadly killing curse and began to push it back; the Elder Wand refusing to kill its rightful master.

It was then, Harry saw something that he failed to foresee. It was what Voldemort claim about his Phoenix wand. Voldemort was pulling his originally wand out from his robes. Dual casting with two wands was dangerous. It was told that a witch or wizard should never attempt to cast with two wands at once. However, Voldemort believe he was capable of dual wielding.

"Sempiternus Excidium!" [Eternal Eradication] Voldemort roared.

A pure black spell was cast from Voldemort's Phoenix core. It was a curse Harry had never seen before.

With every ounce of his strength Harry force the killing curse to rebound upon the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked as if he was about to throw up.

Voldemort's spell, however, successfully hit Harry, forcing Draco's wand out of his hand.

Harry could feel something pulling him, almost like it was a force apparition. All he could feel was that he was falling backwards and spiraling out of control. It seemed like there was no end in sight.

Suddenly, Harry hit something hard on his back before falling down on the ground and tasting something nasty and foul.

Harry groaned as he picked himself.

Checking himself, he made sure that he wasn't splinched or didn't lose any body parts.

After confirming he was fine, Harry looked around and noticed he was in an ally. Seeing a street with people walking, he moved forward and looked around.

Harry had seen pictures of this place before, but he had never been here or even across the Atlantic before, for that matter.

Time Square was a sight anyone would remember.

For some reason, he had apparated to New York City.

Harry wished he had his wand with him. It would make casting magic so much easier. He could cast some spells windlessly, but it was much harder and very taxing.

He noticed some people were eyeing him funny. He didn't blame them as robes lost their style in the muggle world nearly two centuries ago.

Stepping back in the shadows of the alley way, Harry reached for his right side and was please to feel his pouch still there.

He was glad Hermione talked him into carrying all of his stuff and gold in his pouch. Ducking behind the dumpster, he grabbed some fresh pair of muggle clothes and put them on. He pulled out a backpack he got from Dudley, and put it on as well. It was just a plain, simple bag, nothing out of the ordinary. Carrying a pouch in the muggle world did seem foolish, and made him feel vulnerable.

First, he needed to make contact with Ron and Hermione. He had to let them know he was alright.

 **One Week Later**

Harry was miserable. He had little food left, and to his greatest horror, he discovered the magical world was gone. The magical world had vanished without a trace, almost like it never existed.

To make matters worse, Voldemort's spell had nearly crippled him — at least magically. After a week of careful thinking and analyzing the situation — something he had never done — Harry could only determine that he was sent to an alternate world where he didn't even exist.

Voldemort had indeed gotten the last laugh.

Not only was everything Harry loved and knew gone, he was stripped of his magic, figuratively speaking. He could still do magic, but the price to do it now was a deadly one.

The first time he apparate, he threw up blood before he lost consciousness.

After that he thought he could build himself up, but even the simplest spells would cause him to throw up blood and vomit his insides out. After five days of intense pain and the loss of blood, Harry was force to give up on using magic. There were no signs of himself improving, and his magic was now a lost cause.

Harry had heard of individual's forced to become squibs because their magical cores were destroyed or severely damage. It would seem that he was now one of them.

Harry grabbed his coke and held it up high.

"Well, Voldemort, you won. Even in death you still managed to find a way to win," Harry said. "Here's to you. I hope you're resting well in Hell," Harry said with a chuckle before he drained his drink.

Harry looked forward and realize he needed a plan to survive. He still had all of his gold. It was mountains gold thanks to having all the Potter's and Black's money. He just wasn't sure how much it would be worth in this world.

The darkness began to fill the city and Harry as well, who vanished in the shadows of New York City.

If Harry Potter was to survive, he would have to adapt to his situation, and he would have to adapt fast.

The first thing he would have to do is research this world and learn how this world ran. He also had to keep the fact he came from another world a secret. He wasn't sure how the people of this world would respond, but he was sure they would use him in experiments for whatever reasons they deem necessary.

Harry Potter had much to do and much to think about.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Web of Shadows took off, but I was moving it too fast. This story is a redo and will move at a slower, more decent pace. Unlike Web of Shadows, Harry will not have immediate resources. Also, this story's situations will allow Harry to rise to the Owner and CEO of WebCorps. However, that's still some ways off. I'm still sticking to my plot. I'm just going to move at a slower pace and then jump from one end to the other.

As you guys can see, Harry is stranded in New York City. All attempts to connect to the Magical World has failed. Also, Harry magical core is severely damage to the point where he'll never be able to do magic again. No, he won't be healed, but he will become a hero in the Marvel World.

I'm doing this because, if he could do his magic, then nothing will be able to stop him. There is very little that would stand a chance against him. People like Thor, and maybe Hulk, could, but let's be honest, if people like that are the only ones capable of standing up to him, it makes his presence in the Marvel Universe throw everything off balance. That's why I'm going to let Harry grow into the marvel universe without his abilities.

Also, Harry's world still exists, just not in this story. Voldemort is also dead. In that last moment, Voldemort won the Elder Wand, but he died before anyone could defeat him. So the Elder Wand's power has been broken, and the power of the Deathly Hallows are no more due to Harry's 'demise' in that world. In other words, no more Deathly Hallows. Harry threw his invisibility cloak on the ground before he dueled Voldemort, so he doesn't have it on him. It wouldn't matter now, though, since the cloak's gifts are gone.

Suggestions are welcome.

Please leave your reviews if you guys like this story. The more reviews I get, the more I'll focus on the story.


	2. The Last Farewell

**Webs and Shadows**

Chapter Beta by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

 **Chapter** **02: The Last Farewell**

It had been two weeks since his arrival, and Harry Potter was managing to survive. He went back to the one thing he swore he would never do again — stealing.

It was the only opinion he had at the moment because it was either that or starve. All of his food was gone, so he had to steal.

He learned to steal from his time with the Dursley's before he went to Hogwarts. He first learned how to undo the lock on his cupboard his Uncle put to ensure he didn't steal their food. Then he mastered being silent and making sure he didn't leave a trace.

These skills proved most useful to him in his greatest time of need.

He didn't have the skills or equipment to break into a bank. Also, with the possibility of getting caught, it was too risky. Harry knew that banks were design to keep people out, but if you attempt to rob it, the trick was getting out.

If he could still use apparition without the side effects of Voldemort's curse, then he would risk it. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option.

Instead, he chose liquor and convenient stores. They had low security, and not all of them kept their money in a safe.

Harry felt guilty for doing it, but he reminded himself that he did it to survive. It didn't make it any easier when he did, though.

As for sleeping arrangements, he found shelter in an abandon station and slept inside a railcar. He could tell that no one came here, so he was left alone.

During the day, he would break into people's home and use their shower and take what cash he could find. He would also clean himself up the best he could. He had to look somewhat presentable.

Today, Harry was walking when he bumped into a blonde girl. She had bright green eyes almost like his.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Harry said.

"It's okay," the girl said as she accepted her backpack from Harry. She never noticed that he took her wallet from her front pouch before he managed to zip it back up.

Harry bid his farewell and walked the other way, making sure he disappeared in the sea of people.

"Bastard robbed me," The girl shouted, looking for him, but Harry made sure that he was hidden. He regretted it, but she had a lot of cash which, for him, meant he would eat for a week or two.

Harry never had an American burger before, or a burger in general, so he took his time enjoying it. He was sitting out by the pier, enjoying his time in the city.

He also saved up enough money to buy books — a lot of books on many subjects and matters. That way, he wouldn't be completely lost in this world and learn things that he would need for his plan.

Hermione was indeed clever, perhaps the smartest witch of their age if not century. However, she had many flaws and made many mistakes. The worst was that she left many dark books in Harry's pouch. While some were about Horcruxes, there were others, including dark rituals.

He read about a particular dark ritual in one of the books. He only heard it once in passing from Sirus. It was what Bellatrix Lestrange did to herself to become a skilled duelist. She sacrificed her sanity to become stronger.

Ritual of the Medjai, it was called, an ancient Egyptian ritual.

It's a ritual where you can absorb mass amounts of information and knowledge, but there's a price. You have to sacrifice something in return for such knowledge and gifts.

For Harry, the choice was obvious. As much as it pained him to do so, he really felt it was the only choice to make, no matter how much he didn't want to. He was going to sacrifice his magic.

It was the only thing that made sense to him. If he attempted to repair his magic, he might end up damaging himself further or worse, killing himself. Throwing it away seem more of a logical choice, not to mention he was sure that he was never going to see his home again. It was a term that he had come to accept since he arrived two weeks ago. It didn't make it any less easy, but he accepted it nevertheless.

The ritual was the only way Harry could successful remove Voldemort's curse.

Harry finished his hamburger and before going buy his books.

He didn't buy everything at once. Instead, he bought them one by one and at different locations, so he wouldn't get ask too many questions.

Harry soon began to lose count of how many days and nights had pass. He did know one thing, though, winter was coming, and he would not survive in the winter cold.

He had to complete the ritual before winter arrived.

Harry turned around and left for his little hide away that had become his home. Harry easily climbed into the rail station before moving down the path and into the railcar.

After making sure all the doors were jammed and no one could get in, Harry went to the corner and fell asleep.

Harry has never been homeless before. Even during the times when he was lost, he always had someone to guide him towards his path and even remind him what it was.

Here, in this strange world, he had nothing. He had no ties and no one to showed him the path he should take.

Harry opened his eyes. Sitting up, he realized that he had been going about this the wrong way.

For so long, he has stayed in Dumbledore's shadow.

Didn't he, in defiance to Voldemort, declare he was his own man?

Perhaps some twist of fate decided to test him on this theory.

There was no Dumbledore and no magical world, but he was sure there were maniacs like Voldemort out there.

Harry started to think about his options.

He couldn't be living like this.

Looking outside, he could see that dawn was breaking.

If he was going to start, then he need to do many things.

Unfortunately, that meant getting rid of his past as well.

Harry was clinging onto his memories of his old life and the small hope that he would see his friends again.

Snape would get in his face and tell him to face reality.

Harry never thought he would be thankful to Snape, but at this moment, he was.

"Thanks, Snape. Your harsh words gave me the slap I really needed." Harry said, looking up with a smile.

Digging into his pouch, Harry pulled out the papers Professor McGonagall gave him after he complete his sixth year when he told her that he wasn't coming back.

As a precaution and in case he needed to disappear in the muggle world, Professor McGonagall had given him muggle papers and identification, even a passport.

Harry paused to look at them.

It was his first time he actually looked at them since arriving in this word, but it seemed McGonagall had saved him.

However, one thing baffled him as he looked at his Muggle, British Passport.

Harry James Potter,

Born July 31, 1992

His birthdate was twelve years in advance.

Harry frowned as he realized that something was wrong. The only thing he could think of was the year here was different and the magic Professor McGonagall used on create these identities, had rewrote itself upon Harry's arrival.

Harry got up and decided to find a way to turn his gold into cash. He also need to gather some things for his ritual.

He could already feel his magic starting to cause damage to his body. He has been staling, but now he had to act.

He knew a part of him wanted to live with magic. It was his identity and why he believed he had a reason for his existence.

Although, Harry knew that if his own power was now killing him, then he had no choice but to get rid of it.

It was a debate he had never done with himself, but it was one he had to decide and decide quickly.

Harry walked out of the station and into the city, wishing that, just once, his life could be simple and not so complicated.

He spent most of the day walking around the city, gathering the resources he would need to perform the ritual. He had to make some adjustments as the items he needed didn't even exist in this world, so he went to the New York City Library and began researching things to see what he could use as replacements.

It didn't take him long to gather his things, nor did it take him long to gather the resources he would need. However, he did have to wait for the full moon as it was one of the requirements for this ritual. So, Harry went to the abandoned apartment building and ate his New York Pizza.

He was starting to miss having company and even friends. A part of him wanted to see his old friends, but he knew in reality, he would most likely never get to see them again. Still, it wouldn't hurt him to try to find some new friends.

The only problem was that he didn't know where to look to start making friends.

Harry merely let out a sigh as realize he was thinking too much, and it was starting to hurt his brain.

The day was starting to break, and Harry needed time to prepare for the ritual.

Grabbing his things, Harry calmly put them in the circle.

Harry began to focus and as the moonlight shone through the crack of the ceiling ahead. It was then that the ritual had begun.

A bright light filled Harry's eyes as the ground and strange markings began to glow.

Harry suddenly felt a jerk in his body as if he was being pulled.

Harry opened his eyes and what he saw was baffling. It was a glowing, orange fire shaped as a phoenix, floating in midair.

"Fawkes," Harry whispered.

"No," a voice said from the fire. "I am you. I am the Phoenix Core that had existed inside your wand. I am your magic that had resided within you."

"So, is there a test?" Harry asked.

"There is no test. Everything you have is already inside of you. The Ritual of Medjai is a dark and dangerous ritual because of the sacrifice one must make to successfully cast it. For you, you wish to rid of your magic without it damaging you any further."

"Is there a way to heal my magic?" Harry asked hopefully.

"If you were in your world, yes, there is a way. But here, where magic is limited, there is no way. However, you truly cannot be rid of your magic. It is a part of you as much as breathing is. The only true way to heal yourself is to be reborn. You must be willing to destroy your current body and be reborn into a new body."

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry said slowly.

"You misunderstand. You will still look the same and be the same person. The only thing that will be different is that you will be reborn without the gift of magic."

"That would be the sacrifice, wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry frowned. It would heal him with a new body, but it would also throw away any chance to quickly learn about this world.

"What about the knowledge I'm trying to seek. I need that to survive this world."

"If you seek to gain the knowledge of the world, then you wouldn't would able to throw away your magic completely. Instead you will only be allowed to seal away your magic. It will still be a part of you, but it will exist inside of you and could be dangerous if you do not truly get rid of it or find some way to bind it to something else."

Harry paused. He wouldn't be in pain or possible die from using magic. However, as much as his magic was trying to divert him from his choice of action, Harry wouldn't change.

"I want the knowledge of this technological world and in return, I surrender my ability to use magic again," Harry said calmly.

"Be warned, if you do this, your magic will still exist within you, but you'll never have access to it. I advise you to learn how to defend yourself for the spells and magic you learned to defend yourself with are forever useless now. I ask again, are these conditions are what you truly desire?"

Harry paused. He knew, of course, if he did this, he would never see his friends again. However, he knew he had to survive. In order to survive, he had to get rid of his past.

"Yes," Harry said strongly.

"Then the conditions are agreeable. You have the knowledge you desire, and in return, you will never again be able to use magic."

Harry woke up on the ground with the wind blowing all around. Getting up, he could see the ritual and items he used were gone, but now he couldn't feel any pain with his magic residing inside of him.

He knew he had to find some way to survive. Although he sacrificed his magic, he only did so temporarily. He was sure he could find some way to rebuild himself, though, and perhaps repair his magic in a way that he could use it differently.

That, however, would require research and lots of carefully put together information. He would also need to find someone to help him restore his magically successfully.

Harry had given up on returning to his world and was finally able to find himself in this new world.

He didn't know why, but he was happy. It was strange to find himself happy. Sitting on the roof, Harry looked up the night sky. Things were changing, and for the first time, he was actually looking forward towards the unknown future.


	3. A Hero is Born

**Webs and Shadows**

Author Note: A lot of you have been asking why Harry is resolting into stealing when he has a golden pouch. The answer is simple; he doesn't have an America identification. Until he gets one, he's resulting to theft.

Also, this story is back on. I'll be working on it to keep it updated as much as possible.

 **Chapter 03: A Hero is Born**

The problem with roaming the city at night was you saw so many shady characters roaming the streets as well.

Harry wished he could step in and do something about it. However, he was no fool. He had very little means of protecting himself let alone attacking others. His body was weak with very little muscle mass.

In other words, he would just be walking into fool's end.

While he may have gotten rid of his damage magic, it was still there, just lying dormant inside of him. He only had to find a way to access it again. None of his books would work, he burned them nights again as he believed he would not need them again.

It was a debate he battled with himself every day. He, however, believed he made the right one as he knew there was no way for him to return to his world. Not to mention he had a guarantee of keeping them safe from the world.

Harry sighs as he walks down the street. He looks down at the school id and read it carefully.

Gwendolyn Stacy. Midtown High School.

Harry began to wonder more about this girl. For some reason, she was always in his head. He did feel guilty for robbing her.

He decided to pay her a visit. He really didn't have anything else to do, plus he wanted to know why she was in his head all the time.

"Maybe it's because I feel guilty and should apologize," Harry says with a sigh.

Finding Midtown High wasn't a problem. He looked like any high schooler. However, knowing his way around was another.

Harry enters the school and walks the empty hall. He could see students in their classroom studying.

"Though with her ID, I still don't know where she's located," Harry said.

The bell rang and all the students began to empty their classrooms. Causing Harry to get trap in a sea of students. Many of them were his own age. So he was able to blend in perfectly.

That is when he saw her. She walked down the stairs almost like an angel. Harry moved back and kept his eyes on her. She went to her locker and got her books. She didn't say much to anyone as she turns around and walks towards Harry.

Harry took a deep sigh and walks forward. He wasn't sure what to say to her. But he held her wallet closely in his hand.

Harry then reaches out and place her wallet in her stomach causing her to react and grab onto it. Harry let's go and quickly walks away.

Gwen looks down and could see her wallet in her hands. The same wallet that was stolen from her just a few days ago. Feeling it, she could tell some of her money was gone. She opens it and could see that many bills were indeed missing. However, everything else was left almost untouched. She looks around to see who had given it to her but everyone was just moving around. She never saw the person who gave it to her.

Gwen said nothing as she was curious as to why her wallet was returned to her.

Maybe her father would have answers.

Harry was sitting in the corner watching Gwen as she turns to walk away.

He felt he should have said something to her.

Harry turns around and walks out the school.

"Oh, what class do you have?" A teacher said.

Harry turns to the teacher. Or rather the person was a principal.

"Sorry, I don't go to school here. I was just dropping something off for a friend." Harry lied calmly.

"Oh, I see." The principal stated.

Harry turns and walks out the school.

"Damnit, I still can't get her out of my head," Harry said the moment he was out the school.

It dawns upon Harry that he may, in fact, be a stalker. He has never thought or chases a girl like this before. he's never been head over heels over a girl before. Not even his brief crush on Cho Chang was this bad.

Harry waited on the corner waiting for school to be let out. His best chance was to wait for when school was let out and see if he could catch her. Harry could feel himself getting nervous like he would when he attempted to talk to Cho Chang in his fourth year.

Standing on the corner made him feel like a fool. He bought some food and ate while waiting for school to let out.

Which happen nearly forty minutes after he walked out the doors.

It didn't take long for Harry to find her. She stood out as she walked down. Harry quickly follows her. He didn't know why he was following her. It was like she was pulling him on an invisible leash. He couldn't help but follow her. Almost as if he was entranced by her mere sight.

She ended leading him to OsCorp, where she walked in and checked in at the front desk. Harry walks in and quickly follows. To his surprise, security didn't even stop him.

Harry realized everyone had a badge on them and he knew he would stand out if he didn't have a badge. He didn't want the cops called and he really didn't have an exit strategy. Before walking up he plucks a visitor badge off a briefcase to the person walking towards him. He puts it on and walks up the stairs.

No one stopped him. They were all so focused on their work. Harry walked around looking at all the stuff that was being worked on. Many of it fascinated him but he was sure they were just in the development stages.

Someone then bumps into him. Knocking down some folders.

"Sorry," Harry said as he picks up the folders and hands it to the guy. A quick glance revealed a strange symbol. Ø Ø.

It was Norse, but Harry remembers that symbol during his advanced potions book back in his sixth year.

Curiosity getting the better of him Harry follows the moment the guy cleared the corner.

Harry watched as he enters a security door, he didn't even bother looking around him to make sure the coast was clear. He enters the locked room and quickly disappears inside. Harry made to follow him and enters the security code. The door unlocks allow Harry to enter.

Harry walks in and immediately took note of the dim lights and the light dark blue dark lights. harry could see they were something like black light. He was looking at the strings being made before realizing that something was moving on the strings.

Harry looks closer and could see they were spiders. Spiders who seemed to be glowing under the blacklight.

Against his better instincts and his curiosity getting the better of him. Harry touches the webbing causing it to vibrate.

This causes the machine to stop spinning around and suddenly start taking the webbing upwards.

Then the spiders came falling down. It was a little at first but they slowly started coming down in the dozens. Harry shakes his body trying to get rid of the spiders. When they stopped falling Harry swipes his clothes free of the spiders before checking to make sure he didn't have any more left.

Realizing the jig was up and he couldn't stay any longer, Harry turns around and leaves. He opens the door and could see no one was around the door to see him leave.

Harry walks in and could see a group of students was hanging around the science labs.

Apparently, his appearance did not go unnoticed. Gwen Stacy, the girl whom he followed… or stalk here saw him enter the room. She calmly walks up to him and looks at him.

Harry was at a loss for words and he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse.

"I know you don't I," Gwen said calmly.

"I don't think so," Harry admitted.

"Give me the badge," Gwen said in a commanding tone that told him she wasn't going to accept no for an answer.

Harry sighs knowing he was beaten. Harry unclips the badge from his clothes before handing it over to her.

At that moment, however, all the lights suddenly went out. A sound like a surge or explosion could be heard as the backup lights to work. For a moment, it felt the building was hit by an earthquake.

"Remain calm. Exit the building in an orderly fashion." A voice over the intercom said.

"Follow me," Gwen said as she grabs his Harry's arm and marches him towards the exit. She pulls out her phone and starts calling someone.

"Hello, Dad," Gwen said.

This was great. Harry thought as Gwen asked for her father to be here. Yet somehow, he was getting the uneasy feeling this wasn't a good thing.

The moment they were out the door Gwen refuses to let go of her grip on Harry. Harry could see and hear the ambulance coming and several cop cars.

Several cops got out their cars and one, in particular, spotted Gwen and headed for them.

"So, Gwen, what do you want to talk to me about?" the officer said.

Now Harry was feeling uneasy. Her father was a cop. He knew fathers who were cops were overprotective of their daughters. Harry felt small as he looked at him. He was six feet tall, but Harry was five ten. Yet he felt as if he was five two or something.

Unknown to Harry, a spider was crawling its way onto Gwen's hand and starts crawling up her hands.

"Dad, I caught this guy sneaking into OsCorps, and I'm pretty sure he's the same person who robbed me," Gwen said.

"So, is this true?" Her father asked.

Harry said nothing. He couldn't think of something to deny it and he was having a guilty conscience.

"I'll take you both to the station." Captain Stacy said as he put cuffs on Harry before leading his daughter into the cop car.

Captain Stacy drove the precinct where Harry could see the large number nineteen on the building.

Harry was led inside as Harry's backpack was put aside. Captain Stacy was calmly going through it and pulls out his spare clothes and his bonds he had. He pulls out his transcript, his British ID, as well as what information he could bring out.

"So," Captain Stacy said as he enters his office and looks at Harry. "It's Harry Potter isn't it." Captain Stacy asked.

"You have nothing on me. Can I go?" Harry said.

"What were you doing in OsCorp?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Exploring," Harry said simply.

"Exploring. What were you exploring?" Captain Stacy asked.

"I was simply looking around. I didn't touch anything." Harry said.

"My daughter said you robbed her once. Yet you return her wallet to her. Want to explain why?" Captain Stacy asked.

"I was hungry," Harry said simply.

"Hungry." Captain Stacy repeated. "You have bonds. By the looks of it, you could be one of the richest men in the city if not the country. So why would a person like you resort to stealing?"

"You don't think I've tried to cash in my bonds? I walked into several banks but the problem I have is I have no identification. No citizenship. So they refuse my bonds because of these reasons."

Captain Stacy looks at him carefully.

"How the hell did you get into the country in the first place? Where you smuggled or did you pay someone or did a criminal organization smuggle you here?" Captain Stacy asked.

"I have no memory how I got here. The last thing I remember was I was in the Highlands Scotland, then I just woke up in an alleyway here in New York in Times Square. I have no home, no place to go to. I've just had trouble dealing with living on my own when I got nothing." Harry said.

Captain Stacy looks at Harry carefully.

"Where are your parents?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Dead," Harry said simply.

"Any other relatives that take care of you?" Captain Stacy asks.

Harry shakes his head. Merlin, he prayed the Dursley's were alive in this timeline.

Captain Stacy sighs as he gets up and walks away. The moment he closes his door Harry felt something bite him in the back of the neck. Causing him to react with a reaction. He reaches up to feel what had bitten him but the pain had gone away.

"Gwen," Captain Stacy said as he walks up to his daughter.

"Dad," Gwen said as she stands up from the desk.

"You've really caught something. The kid is from Britain, no memory of how he arrived in New York and has no citizenship. Yet he seemed to be caring his life with him." Captain Stacy said.

"So he's homeless. He doesn't look homeless." Gwen said remarking to his clean clothes and good hygiene.

"The choice is up to you Gwen. Do you want to prosecute him?" Her father asks.

Gwen looks carefully at Harry who was inside her father's office. She bites her lip as she was trying to make a decision. She got her wallet back, but her money was still missing.

"Can you help him?" Gwen finally asked as she looks at her father.

"I'll see what I can do." Captain Stacy asked. He turns to walk away. The moment he did, Gwen felt something bite her in the back of her neck. She yelps in a small voice and reaches up to feel what bite her. She felt nothing there, but the sting was still there.

Captain Stacy walks back into his office to see Harry looking at him. He didn't look any bit intimidated.

"So, Mr. Potter, what do you want to do." Captain Stacy asked as he sits back behind his desk.

"Honestly I would like to complete school but that's going to be difficult even for me," Harry said.

"I have your transcript. If you give me a couple of days, but if you allow it, I can give you a citizenship if you agree to behave." Captain Stacy said.

"What's the catch, I mean where am I going to stay? I'll be eighteen in a month so putting me with someone else, another family is out of the question." Harry said.

Captain Stacy seemed to have realized this was a problem.

"There is an empty apartment where I live. I can pull some strings to allow you to stay there until you find your own place. Until I get your citizenship, you'll have to remain here for a couple of days. Can you manage that?"

"I think I can," Harry said.

Captain Stacy nods his head as he gets up and removes the cuffs from Harry.

"I don't normally do this, but I'm going to get you that citizenship, it will take a couple of days to come through." Captain Stacy said.

Harry nods his head.

Captain Stacy grabs Harry and escorts him to his car. With his daughter Gwen getting in the passenger seat.

They were driving through the city until they stopped at an apartment complex. Captain Stacy spoke to his doorman, before admitting Harry inside.

Captain Stacy admits him to the seventh floor as the management shows him his place.

"You can stay here for a month. But it's important that you find your own place soon. Management is doing me a favor by allowing you to stay here. Try not to break anything. Truth be told, I should have arrested you." Captain Stacy said.

Harry nods his head. He walks in and closes the door as Captain Stacy walks away.

Harry went to the bedroom and took note that there was no bedding or sheets. He falls down and sleeps, suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

When Harry woke up, Harry could feel everything was strange. It was very hard to explain. It was almost as if his senses were going overtime. Worse, it was like he had another sense that had just come alive.

Almost has if he had a second set of eyes on him. He was taking in everything around him. It was more than just able to see things he couldn't physically see. Yet it was clear he could see them without his eyes able to see them.

He could clearly see a fly on the window and he was facing the wall.

Harry climbs to his feet and could feel his senses going into overdrive.

Harry walks carefully, but the first step was difficult to handle. Each time he stepped, it was like his senses would adjust to his step and take in what he doing.

Harry could feel his breath as he breathes slowly. It was a hard feeling to describe. The best way he could describe it was like he was underwater. How most of his senses were numbed down as this… strange sense.

Harry was breathing slowly as he walks towards the bathroom.

Each step was problematic. He couldn't explain why, but this new sense was working overtime on him and making it difficult to move around.

He makes it to the bathroom and quickly touches the handle. He pauses as he left his hand on the handle.

He could feel it, he had a strong grip on the handle. This grip was stronger than he was used to. It was almost as if he was going to break it. He didn't think it would be possible.

He pauses as his senses were going into overdrive. It was hard to take in everything. Very lightly, Harry turns the nob allowing the water to flow. He puts his hands underneath and splashes it on his face.

He was right about his strength is different. The moment his hands hit his face, he felt himself step back from the sheer force.

He could feel his ears ringing a bit as he took this in. He was much stronger than before.

Harry reaches up and pulls off his shirt.

He calmly looks back at the mirror and took note that his bad eyesight has been improved. He could see better than the times he could with glasses. He took note of his dark green emerald eyes and stares at them.

He leans back a bit before stepping back. What he saw amazed him.

His body had become well tone. He was already in shape thanks to his Quidditch training, almost six years worth of training. Now he could clearly see a six pack on his abdomen. His arm muscles were also toned out. Almost like an Olympic swimmer. Or some kind of Olympic athletes. Harry steps down to look at himself and realized his body had undergone a major transformation. He was no longer that scrawny teenager that used to walk around. Now he actually looked very different. He was sure Ron and Hermione would have a hard time believing he was the same friend they've been with. If they could polyjuice him now it would be an interesting effect.

He leans forward and places his hand on the sink. Immediately, the sink began to crack under his strength. Harry applies less strength to not break it.

Harry suddenly felt something touching his upper back. He paused before he felt it again. He reaches up and feels a string. He follows it upwards and reaches to where the back of his neck was. He then pulls is, taking now how much it hurt to pull it out. He then brings it up in front of him to see.

It was a spider's web and on the end was a dead spider. It wasn't moving anymore and it seemed to have died shortly after it bitten Harry. Harry holds it up as he looks at it carefully.

* * *

Upstairs, on the fourteenth floor, Gwen woke up from her slumber to realize something was very wrong. Her senses were strange and she was having a hard time getting used to her surroundings.

She suddenly heard a noise above her and leaps up.

To her astonishment, she leaps up a good six feet before landing on the ceiling and didn't come back down. She remains on the ceiling taking note on how she was able to stick to the ceiling with ease. How her very fingertips were able to support her weight.

"What is going on?" Gwen said as she tried to jump back down.

She removes her hands hoping to fall, but her feet remain planted. Soon she was standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Gwen, are you up?" Her mother Helen's voice said through the hallway.

Gwen panic and in her panic, drops to the floor. She lands on the carpet and quickly climbs in bed.

"In here," Gwen said trying not to sound out of the ordinary.

Her mother opens the door and she gives her mother a small smile.

"Hey, you have school. Why aren't you up?" Her mother asked.

"I don't feel so well." Gwen lied.

Her mother walks over and places her hand over her head to feel her temperature.

"You are a bit warm. You stay in bed, I'll make you some soup. I trust you can handle yourself while I'm out."

Gwen nods her head.

Her mother turns and walks out, closing the door. She could hear her mother speaking to her father.

"She's not feeling too well." Her mother said.

"That Potter kid didn't give her anything I hope." Her father said.

"She's been a bit under the weather. Don't blame that boy, for your daughter getting sick. Why don't you check on him to see if he's sick too." Her mother said.

"I was going to check on him regardless. He has things he needs to do." Captain Stacy said.

"Don't perish the boy. He's been homeless without family. Let him take his time. He'll come to when you need him to. Besides, he can't be all that bad. He did return Gwen her wallet." Her mother said.

"Without the money." Captain Stacy said.

"So help him get a job to pay her back." Her mother said.

"Let me talked to her." Captain Stacy said.

The next thing Gwen heard was a knock on her door.

"Gwen, it's your father, can I come in?" Captain Stacy said.

"Come in," Gwen said.

Her father comes in and he looks at her.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Her father asks he walks over and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, just… under the weather. I just think I've been working too much and school with finals. I was doing too much." Gwen lied.

Her father didn't look convinced.

"You sure you didn't catch anything from that homeless Potter kid? He could have easily gotten you sick." Her father said.

"I'm sure Harry had nothing to do with getting me sick. I just… need a day off." Gwen said.

Her father nods his head.

"I can understand that. When you work too much it becomes too much. Your mother will call the school and OsCorps to let them know you're staying home. In the meantime, take care of yourself." Her father said as he gets up and walks away.

"Are you going to see Harry?" Gwen asks.

Her father turns to her.

"Yes, make sure he's doing all right. He got a lucky break, but we know nothing about him to know how he will use that break. I'll be checking in on him. I already got tons of paperwork to fill out for him to get him his citizenship. I'm going to keep a close eye on him, to see how he uses his second chance."

"Go easy on him please Dad," Gwen asks.

"I'll do my best." Her father said as he nods his head. He walks out and closes the door.

The moment the door was close, Gwen throws the covers aside and quickly rushes into her bathroom.

She pulls off her shirt and took note that her bra seemed to be smaller. It was very tight. She didn't know how she didn't notice before. She takes off her bra and took note how her breast seemed to have gotten bigger. Before she was a small B-Cup. Now it was clear she was a very large C-Cup. Maybe even pushing D.

Her body had also gone under a magnificent transformation. She always ate healthily and took care of herself. Did yoga to stay fit. Now, her stomach was showing rock hard abs of a nice six-pack. Her body seemed to become tone out.

She couldn't explain what was going on.

Then she felt something tickle her back. She reaches and feels a string. She follows the string and could feel the end connected to the back of her neck. She grabs the string and pulls. It hurt pulling it out and she brings it in front of her to see a spiderweb with a dead spider at the end.

She looks at it carefully and immediately realized her eyesight was better than before. She could see the details on the spider's body perfectly. She took note that the spider held great beauty to it. She sets the spider aside and leans on the sink and almost immediately, it cracked under her strength.

She leans back in shocked. She has never been this strong before. She must have lean on the sink a hundred times and she's never cracked it.

She went back to her room and throws on a clean pair of sweats followed by a t-shirt. She no longer had the bra's to support her melons. They really didn't bounce as she walked but she knew the boys at school would now look at her. Flash would be all over her in a heartbeat and would even cheat on his girlfriend Liz Allen to sleep with her.

Knowing she was going to stand out, she grabs a white sweatshirt and calmly waits in her room for her family to leave. The first thing she was going to do was check on Harry the moment she knew her parents were at work and her brothers were at school.

* * *

Harry enters his bedroom and grabs his bag. Literally ripping it as he does so. It didn't matter to him anyways. He needed a new bag regardless. He pulls out all his stuff on the bed and immediately grabs a clean pair of clothes before deciding he needed to do something about his income. He had bonds he could turn in. They were legit and could work in the muggle world. Many of them were in the hundreds of thousands of dollars. Since they were made with Galleons, or in this case, British Pounds, he could easily get money and easily afford any place now. He only needs citizenship and proper American Identification.

He throws on a shirt before putting on some pants when the front door knocks.

"Harry Potter, it's Captain George Stacy. Do you have a minute." The captain said as he waited outside.

"Coming," Harry said as he walks towards the front door.

Harry opens the front door and sees Captain Stacy in uniform.

"Everything okay?" Captain Stacy said.

"Yeah, I just got… so much needed good sleep." Harry said.

Captain Stacy nods his head.

"I'm on my way to work. I got a friend who works with U.S. Homeland Security. I've asked to pull some strings to get you the citizenship you need. But first, I have to ask. Do you want to return to the U.K.?" Captain Stacy asks.

"No, not really. I really don't have anything there." Harry said.

"A bit of a loner. My daughter is a bit of the same. Do you have a cell phone?"

"No sir," Harry admitted with the truth.

"No contact information."

"None that I'm aware of," Harry said.

"This makes getting a hold of you difficult. Here." Captain Stacy said as he reaches into his back pocket and hands Harry an envelope with money inside of it. "There is a twelve hundred dollars in there. More than enough to feed you for awhile as well as buy yourself some clothes and get yourself a phone. You'll have at least a week before I can get you an appointment with U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Service. That's is, if you keep your nose clean and don't break any more laws."

"I expect you want me to pay you back when I can," Harry said.

"You already know. This is a loan, not a gift. Truth be told young Mr. Potter, I should throw you juvie for theft. Not to mention breaking and entering."

Harry nods his head.

"Any idea what caused the OsCorp Blackout?" Harry asked.

"No idea. Nothing you did I hope." Captain Stacy asks.

"I didn't touch anything," Harry said hoping the blackout wasn't started by touching the spiders. He couldn't see how it would result in a blackout.

"Well, you behave. I'm doing you a favor. In the meantime, buy yourself a phone. If not a prepaid phone would do nicely for you. I need to be able to get a hold of you, for obvious reasons."

"I'll try to have a phone by today or tomorrow," Harry promised.

Captain Stacy nods his head and turns to walk away.

Harry closes the door. He leans back on the wall and lets out a heavy sigh.

Voldemort was so much easier to handle and face.

He wasn't even dating his daughter and he was facing a problem. He was terrified of her father. Not because he was a cop but because he was Gwen Stacy's father.

Harry gets up and puts the money on the table before returning to his room.

That spider changed him. The question was, was it for the better or worse.

* * *

Author Notes: After so long, yes this story is back. I will do my best to keep this story update and alive as much as possible. Suggestions are welcome.

I wasn't sure to add Silk to the story, but I can add her later depending on how this story goes.

Please like and review.


	4. Spider Attraction

**Webs and Shadows**

 **Chapter 04: Spider Attraction**

Donald Menken was inside his office looking at his boss, Norman Osborn. Norman Osborn was everything in the business world. The very image of perfection. He built a vast empire within ten years of starting it. Started the company in the nineteen nineties. Then when the twenty-first century came along, boom, he was ranked number one in the medical corporation. He was also within the top ten of best CEO in the world. He was proud to be Mr. Osborn assistant. Yet he wasn't alone. Norman Osborn right-hand man, The Gentlemen. His real name unknown, was also present.

"The police has been asking questions. They need a statement from us soon." Norman Osborn said as his voice command the respect he deserved and silence filled the room. "So what do we got?" Norman Osborn asked.

Donal Menken presses some buttons on the screen and someone falling into a tank where the electric eels were kept. They watch as the electricity burned out before everything went black. All the cameras just went blank.

"Who is he?" Norman asked.

"Maxwell Dillon. An employee of ours who took a nasty fall into our generators, section 34. He also put in the spec designs for our new power generator. A gifted electrical engineer." Donald Menken said.

"Does anyone know about what happen to Mr. Dillion?" Norman Osborn asks.

"No one. No one has been asking questions or has even taken notice that he's missing. Our reports on the man say he's a loner and is a nobody. Doesn't have any associates. Nor friends or family to speak of." Donald Menken reports.

"It would be wise to keep this quiet. If the stocks hear how an employee died in OsCorps they'll start questioning our safety protocols. Even if it was… an accident." The Gentleman said.

"Agreed," Norman Osborn said. "Release a statement to the press and to the police. One of our generators blew. We suspect no foul play. We'll be repairing and OsCorp will return to one hundred working order."

"There is something else, Mr. Osborn." Donald Menken said.

"What is it?"

"This accident." He said slowly. "This blackout. Also affected our systems. We lost a lot of data in our system. More than half of our information has been erased. Including information in 'Special Projects'."

"What in Special Project? Is the Oz Formula…" Norman asked with a clearly angry yet worried tone.

"The Oz Formula is fine. It survived. However other projects weren't so lucky. Including… the Venom Project."

Norman Osborn took this in carefully. He leans back in his chair and thinks hard. Dr. Richard Parker's project. The one he seized. Almost thirteen years ago the man attempted to destroy his work. He manages to stop him before all the data was destroyed and stop him before he could kill all the spiders. He made sure his contacts in the F.B.I. did well in falsifying the evidence to destroy Richard Parker's credit and name. Yet, Richard Parker, it seemed died carrying the final secrets to the grave.

He had hoped over the years, with time and patience, he would be able to unlock the secrets of Richard Parker's secret formula. The formula to perfect his Oz Formula. If his match was right, he would be able to replica a better Super Soldier Serum and make a better Super Soldier. He already had a contract with a powerful military organization to use the serum. Once they passed human trials. Yet Richard Parker denied him this.

"How much data," Norman Osborn asks slowly. "did we lose?"

"Almost all of it. We have some still left over but it's clear we're never going to recover. Our… backups were also affected and been burned clean. We lost most of the backups too and we're trying to recover the data the best we can. But it's clear… we'll never recover from this." Donald Menken said.

"What of the spiders?" the Gentlemen asks.

"More than half the spiders died mysteriously. Most likely someone visits the room and disturbed them. We have about…" Donald Menken said looking at the tablet. "thirty-three spiders left."

"What happened to them? We had over five hundred spiders." The Gentlemen asks.

"We don't know. Our cameras and much of the data inside of them went dark. We lost most of the footage during the day. So we'll never know. I have security and certain… trustworthy people asking around but no one seems to be able to point the finger at anyone. There is the real possibility, that we'll never know." Menken said.

Norman Osborn was not pleased. It was like the Osborn Curse has struck again. When an Osborn tried to succeed, something would come to take it away from you. He was so close to achieving perfection, yet this happened. The Osborn curse was something he thought money would be able to end the curse but that proved to be untrue very fast.

"Is there anything else?" Norman asked.

"Yes, one final thing. I wasn't sure how to tell you this, but an unknown party has filed a lawsuit against us. Specifically, for the spiders to be destroyed. Word has reached the F.B.I. that we're crossing genetic spider with humans that cause… mutation. I've got people looking for the source but whoever knows about our Venom Project, is covering their tracks well. We may have no choice but to comply with the lawsuit." Menken said.

"Destroy the spiders. But before you do, extract their venom for future study. We have no idea if the spider venom will prove to be useful later. That way we'll be able to comply with the lawsuit yet we can keep the venom. To make sure this stay secret, move the venom to Special Projects." Norman Osborn said.

Menken nods his head as he prepares to carry out his orders.

* * *

Harry was putting on his shoes and looks at the clock. Just seven minutes after one.

It took nearly six hours for him to get used to his new senses and ability. He soon discovered he could walk on walls. He had the spider in a glass jar and thought Gwen would be able to tell him what kind of spider OsCorp was using.

At first, he was worried about the venom, but for a strange reason, that didn't scare him as he would be in serious trouble by now if the spider did have lethal venom.

He only had three changeable clothing and one pair of shoes. Yet Captain Stacy gave him a loan of twelve hundred dollars. So after taking a shower, Harry puts on his clothes and the moment he opens the door, Gwen Stacy rushes in and closes the door. She turns to look at him and looks a bit taken back. Almost as if something was wrong.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Something is happening to me. I can't explain what is it and I'm pretty sure something is happening to you as well." Gwen said as she was talking in a low voice.

"Want to explain what you're talking about?" Harry asks.

"Did a spider bite you?" Gwen asked.

Harry was taken back. Harry didn't think she would know about the spider.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

Instead of telling him, Gwen pulls out a small container from her front sweater pocket and hands it to him. He looks at it and could see an identical spider to the one that bites him inside. Harry pauses as he looks at the spider.

"You've been bitten as well," Harry said slowly.

"I can do things a normal person shouldn't be able to do. I can… walk on walls. I'm also stronger. Stronger than I should be. I nearly broke my sink just by leaning on it. Not to mention this strange buzzing that's been…" Gwen was ranting by stops as she notices Harry was leaning in close.

' _Something is wrong.'_

Gwen seemed to have realized it too. She didn't do anything as Harry was close to her. Then Gwen flung herself upon Harry and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss on the lips, it was a full blown french kiss. Gwen literally was trying to suck Harry's tongue into her mouth as she tasted his tongue as well. Harry grabs her legs as she wraps her legs around his waist as he walks forward and pins her back to the wall.

Harry couldn't explain it, his hormones were going crazy right now. It was preventing him from thinking. All he could think of was mating with Gwen Stacy. By the looks of it, Gwen Stacy was in the same mood.

Harry breaks the kiss trying to regain control of himself. Gwen tries to kiss him back but Harry moves his head from side to side to avoid her.

"We need to control ourselves," Harry said as he turns his head to avoid Gwen's lips.

"I can't control myself," Gwen mutters as she continues to try to kiss Harry.

Neither could Harry. His hand reaches up and grabs her buttocks. Squeezing them and feeling how tight and firm her ass was. Harry was trying to regain control of himself. He couldn't explain it but he was going crazy. He moved his right underneath her sweater before going under her shirt and reaches upwards. Harry could feel she wasn't wearing a bra and her breast felt so perfect as he grabs her breast.

Gwen lets out a moan as he grabs her breast.

Then she tried to regain control of herself. She places her hand on Harry's chest to stop him from continuing.

Harry knew he should stop. That it was wrong and he shouldn't do this. He slowly lowers his hand from her breast and pauses as he stops at the end of her shirt and sweater. He reaches up with his left hand and holds the end.

Gwen was breathing heavily. She looked down and Harry could see the conflict in her eyes. She both wanted this, yet wanted to regain control of herself.

Harry pulls both her shirt and sweater upwards and Gwen pulls her arms up to allow Harry to remove her clothes to allow her upper body to be naked before him. Harry tosses her shirt and sweater aside and looks at her. Her breast was perfect. No hint of any sag and perfectly shaped.

Harry kisses her and she kisses him back. Squishing her breast against his chest. Her arms flung around his neck as she pulls him in.

"We should stop," Harry said as he attempted to once again regain control of himself.

"Yes, we should," Gwen said as she reaches down and pulls his shirt off of Harry. Harry throws his shirt aside as he once again went for her ass. He holds her ass as he made sure she could feel his erection pressing between her thighs.

Yet the feeling and desire to mate with her were incredibly strong. No matter how much he tried to stop, he continues to try to mate with Gwen. Harry pulls down her sweats and grips her bare ass. She holds him in the chest and continues to kiss him.

Harry turns around and places his feet on the wall and starts climbing upwards a bit. He tugs at her sweats to come off. Gwen attempts to wiggle out of her sweats. Well aware that she was crossing a dangerous line. Yet her hormones were driving her nuts. They were telling her to mate with this man.

A knock on the door broke their kiss and their concentration.

"Mr. Potter, are you there?" The manager of the building asks.

"In a minute," Harry said as he lands lightly on the floor. Gwen unstraps herself around Harry's waist and put her feet down. Harry turns to Gwen and whispers into her ear. "Go to my room, quick."

Gwen nods her head and grabs her shirt and sweater and silently walks into Harry's bedroom. Harry watched her go, taking note and great pleasure of how her ass was picture perfect. Harry grabs his shirt and puts it on. He calms down and tries to breathe normally. He walks towards the door and opens it.

"Everything okay Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to head out. Things I need to take care of." Harry said.

"Not going to steal anything are you?" the manager asks.

"Captain Stacy told you. I only stole to survive. No, I'm not going to steal anymore. I'm going straight. I need clothes and some food." Harry said.

The manager nods his head. "Understand. I'm letting you stay in this apartment as a favor to Captain Stacy. You have thirty days to find a new place or sign a lease agreement to continue your stay."

"I understand," Harry said.

"If you have any trouble let me know." The manager said.

"I will," Harry said.

After saying his piece, the manager turns to walk away. Harry closes the door. Leaning with his back on the door he lets out a deep sigh. He was nearly caught with the Police Captain's daughter about to have full sex with her. Had they been caught, Captain Stacy would murderer him. Literally. Though he would most likely throw him in jail for the rest of his life.

Harry stands up straight and heads to his bedroom to see Gwen had put back on her shirt and sweater.

Harry was both glad the manager had come by and was disappointed. He was sure he was both going to enjoy sleeping with Gwen and he would have ended up regretting it.

"Hi," Gwen said.

"That was…" Harry began.

"Strange." Gwen finished.

"I notice you're not wearing bra or panties. How come?" Harry asked.

This caused Gwen to turn a deep shade of red.

"They don't fit me no more," Gwen mutters. Harry, however, heard her.

"This spider bite seems to have done a change to our bodies." Harry began slowly.

Gwen nods her head. "I was slim before. Did yoga exercise to stay in shape. Now, it looks like I got a super model's body." Gwen said.

"Any idea why we tried to fuck each other's brains out?" Harry asked.

"Most likely, because we were bitten by similar spiders and we're different sex, the desire to mate..." Here Gwen blushes at the word "overcame our common sense."

"That means if we're near each other, we're going to try to fuck," Harry said.

Gwen nods her head.

"Let's try… to control ourselves and not do it knowing we're both going to enjoy and regret." Harry said.

He walks over to the dresser and grabs the envelope with money.

"Look you can't exactly stay here. If your family, if your father knew… he would go ballistic and kill me. I'm going to get some clothes and food. It's best we're not seen together." Harry said.

"Can I borrow a couple of hundred?" Gwen asks.

"Why?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I need new underwear. I can't ask my mom as that would be a very strange conversation to have and one I don't want to have." Gwen answers.

Harry sighs and pulls out the envelope. He took note that it was mostly twenties and tens. He pulls out a two hundred and twenty and hands it to Gwen.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks.

"There is a mall not too far from here. A girls store that sells decent underwear." Gwen said.

"I understand girls like to shop at Victories Secret," Harry said.

This caused Gwen to blush.

"Would you…" Gwen began softly. "Would you like to see me in them?" Gwen asks as she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"It would tease me if you did wear them," Harry admitted.

Gwen nods her head.

The spider in them made them instinctively attracted to one another. They were both aware of this fact. However, both would admit they found each other very attractive.

"You better go," Harry said. Gwen nods her head and walks out the room. Harry tried not to slap her ass or kiss her as she walked out. Gwen stops as the doorway and turns around and kisses him on the lips.

Gwen continues to kiss him and Harry was walking backward towards his bed and drops down. bring Gwen down with him. Gwen's leg was spread on the side of him and he reaches up and pulls her sweats down. Gwen made no attempt to resist Harry and continues to kiss him.

Gwen's sweats made it to her upper thighs, just above her knees. She was grinding on Harry as if telling him she wanted him.

Harry reaches up and grasps her breast into his hand.

Damn, their hormones were once again raging like a storm and wanted to be released.

Harry snaps out of it and breaks the kiss, slightly pushing Gwen upwards.

"We have to stop. You need to shop and so do I. We shouldn't do this." Harry said. Common sense was telling him to stop. His cock, on the other hand, was begging to be released and enter this beautiful teenager.

Gwen sits up and looks at Harry with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't stop. I need this." Gwen said. She reaches up and removes her shirt and sweater and throws them aside. She gets up and stands up and removes her sweats allow herself to be completely naked before Harry.

Harry sits up and tries to restrain himself. To be the better man. Yet he removes his shirt before removing his pants. Gwen pounces him, kissing him deeply.

They were both going to get into so much trouble for this.

Harry was thinking fast. There appeared to be no stopping this now.

Harry flips her over and grabs his shirt. She seemed to know what he was implying and lifts her hips so he could place it underneath her.

Harry touches her entrance with his member and pushes inside. Gwen lets out a moan as he enters her.

Harry tried to be gentle, but his instincts and hormones were demanding he dominate her.

Gwen didn't say anything as Harry took her virginity.

Harry was going to regret it.

Yet he was thoroughly enjoying Gwen as he pounds away inside of her. Gwen was moaning but she wasn't loud as Harry was muffling her cries by kissing her with deep passionate kisses. If anyone heard them, he would get into so much trouble.

Yet the moment was all he could think about.

Gwen Stacy felt so wonderful. Tasted so wonderful. Was perfect in every way. She was the pinnacle of perfection as she lays there allowing Harry to enter her. It felt as if there were two beings trying to become one.

"We are one," Gwen whispers as she arches her back to accept all of Harry inside.

Harry knew her words were true. For a strange reason, it was like he found the one he's been searching for.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Much like Silk and Spider-Man, Harry and Gwen have that attraction because of the spiders that bite them. I kind of needed to get this out the way. Don't worry, they'll come round and regain their senses. Harry and Gwen will start their hero journey together.

I'll be mostly focusing on this story and **Avengers: Battleground**. I'll also try to get **Winter King** updated too. The reason why is because school is about to start again soon and I'm going to try to get as many chapters done as possible before I become overwhelmed with homework. This way I can give you, my readers, stories to read throughout the Fall Semester.

This story is also going to be mind blowing with a lot of mind games being played. Remember, Harry, sacrifice his magic to gain intelligence. That's what the ritual did. What this means is he no longer has access to his magic. Yet it still remains inside of him just dormant. Until now that is. Thanks to the spider bite, his magic has merged with the spider powers he's been given.

The reason why I'm doing this is because while I like Spider-Man and Peter Parker. I feel he's too pathetic. He seems to make a lot of mistakes and these mistakes tend to bite him in the ass in a not so pleasant way. Instead, Harry will be taking over the role as Spider-Man. So question, should Peter Parker

So a question, should Peter Parker be bitten by a spider. Get enhance by Oz Formula. Or both?

With these questions, I have to ask. Should Peter be taken in by Norman Osborn as an Assistant? Become a villain, or assist Harry as Spiderman?

I'll be posting stats on Harry and co stats soon.

Please Like and Review!


	5. Enter the Spider

**Webs and Shadows**

 **Chapter 05: Enter the Spider**

Gwen woke up and could feel the heartbeat of a guy she just had sex with. Granted she knew nothing about him, yet she couldn't deny that she just had the greatest time of her life. The sex was unbelievable and they went at it for nearly two hours. Gwen didn't even know sex could ever feel that good.

She gets up and goes to his bathroom in an attempt to clean herself. She turns on the shower and quickly washes away all the evidence of the sex she had. She particularly cleaned the mess between her legs, where she had dried cum and juices splatter all around her. The moment she finished and clean herself to the best her ability, she steps out and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her body has gone under a magnificent transformation.

Before she considered herself average. Nothing too great yet nothing terrible. Now, however, now she was magnificent. Her breast stuck out with large melons. She was going to have trouble hiding them. The boys at school, Flash, in particular, would be all over her if they could see what she looked like now. Even though it was common knowledge that Flash was dating Liz Allen. To many in the inner circle, the most popular and prettiest girl in the school. They were the perfect couple. That's what the school believed. The power couple.

Gwen steps back and could see her hips were perfectly figured and could see her body in a perfect figure eight figure. Almost shape like a coke body.

Perhaps she should look into modeling as a career. She had the body countless girls dreamed about.

She remembers hearing about how sore she should be after sex for the first time. Yet for some reason, she wasn't sore at all. She felt fine and refreshing. Must be some sort of healing factor from the spider bite.

Granted her hormones weren't raging as they were before. Earlier when she was unable to stop making out and fucking her new partner.

She stops staring at herself and goes back into the room where she could see Harry putting on his shoes before throwing on a shirt.

She was aware she was standing naked before him.

Yet she did nothing to cover herself or attempt to hide her body before him.

"You should get dress," Harry said as he stands up. He grabs his money and stuffs it in his back pocket.

Gwen nods her head and walks to where her clothes were scattered on the floor.

She was afraid that her hormones would go crazy again if she got near him. That she would pounce on him and try to fuck him again.

To her surprise and delight and disappointment, she didn't get the urge or an intense sex drive like she had earlier. She was able to put on her clothes and was aware that Harry Potter was going through his things. He was hiding bonds inside the dresser behind the drawers.

Gwen didn't blame him. Those bonds were a lot of money. He would become one of the richest men in the city once he was able to cash those bonds in.

"Harry," Gwen said as she throws her shirt over her head.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"What are you going to do with all your money? Once you'll be able to cash it in, you could do a lot of stuff with it." Gwen said.

Harry gives her a small smile.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll construct a tower to live in. Maybe do some traveling and see places." Harry said.

Gwen nods her head as she grabs her sweater and collects her money from Harry. She felt a little guilty taking money from him. She almost felt like she slept with him for the money. Yet she knew she did it because her hormones were driving her crazy.

"We have to go. I should have taken care of my business hours ago and you need to be out of here. You can't be seen in my apartment. Your father, in particular, would kill me if he knew what we did." Harry said.

Gwen nods her head knowing he was speaking the truth. they both would get into so much trouble if anyone found out. She turns around and walks out.

Harry waited a few minutes for her to leave before getting up to leave himself.

He spent the morning trying to get used to his new senses. Or Spider-Sense as Gwen called it. Then he fucks Gwen Stacy for nearly two hours as the two of them couldn't get enough of each other. Harry had cum in her five times leaving a huge mess in his sheets. It was only after, after they had exploited their energy and stamina did they slowly regain their senses and their self-control.

Harry was glad they didn't lose control after Gwen had cleaned herself up. That would have been very hard to explain to her parents about why Gwen was staying with him.

Harry gets up and locks his apartment. Gwen was out shopping for new underwear and possibly pants. Due to the simple fact, the spider bite has made her body gone under a magnificent transformation. Giving her the body all girls dream of having. Perfect curves and hips. Nicely slim tone body with a nice bust.

Harry shakes his head to clear his thought of the perverseness he had of Gwen Stacy. He walks out his apartment complex and heads straight for the mall. He needed food and clothes.

Harry enters the mall and starts looking at clothes. He didn't need expensive clothing. Just decent clothing to get him by.

It took him a couple of hours to get his new shoes, shirts, and pants.

Harry walks back with new clothes and food in his belly.

Harry took a cab back to his apartment. He took his things to his apartment and sets everything down. He had to make it appear like he was out all day. Sleeping with the police captain's daughter was a sure way for him to spend some time in jail. If Captain Stacy ever found out.

Harry puts his things in his bedroom and calmly goes through them. He folds his shirts and pants before putting them away. He reaches out and grabs his socks and folds them. Then he sits on the bed and removes his shoes. The shoes that were starting to show signs of being worn out and the bottom rubber was starting to come undone. Harry tosses them in the corner before pulling off his socks. They already had huge holes on the bottom. Harry throws them in the bin before he flexes his toes.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he actually wore fresh and clean clothes. It was after his break-in at the Ministry of Magic. When he was forced to live in woods and forests away from civilization. Those were tough times.

He missed Ron and Hermione. He hope there were doing well without him.

However, he was in a new world. Where he was hoping things would be doing well.

Harry signs as he leaps upward and lands on the ceiling. He was looking through the world upside and he was loving it.

Harry looks at his hands and wondered if he could make webs. He presses his hands together and tries to concentrate.

Harry sighs after what seems like ten minutes of concentrating with no luck.

"So I can't make webs. I should learn how to fight. Thank Merlin for the internet." Harry said.

He was going to buy a computer, and watch videos of how to fight with his fist. As Hermione said, he had a saving people problem and would throw himself in harm's way to help another person. It's also been his greatest weakness too. Cost him his godfather's life as well.

Harry lets himself fall and lands on the ground with ease. Almost as silent as a cat's landing.

Sirius used to tell him that with one with power should be responsible with that power. Fudge wasn't responsible and seemed to love to execute his power but he never did restrain himself from his power.

"When one has power, one has to be responsible. Isn't that what you told me, Sirius. It seems once again, I'm going to be thrown in the middle of the storm and be at the center of attention. For once, can't I be a normal teenager? I want teenager problems. I want to worry about girls. Having a steady girlfriend. Worry about homework. Instead, I'm always the one task with saving the world." Harry said.

Harry really needed a mentor. Not like Dumbledore but someone to show him the ropes.

Before the spider bite, he would walk the streets of New York and see a lot of shady characters roaming the streets. Thankfully, he never got mugged or targeted. A young teenager was always a target in street warfare. Not to mention the people who would kidnap him just to force him to work for them in their criminal empire.

Harry always seemed to have devil's luck. Had it for many years.

Harry didn't know if it was magical or not, but he had that lucky streak on him all the time. He still remembers that one time in his sixth year at Hogwarts, the little poker game they had and how Harry won almost every hand and took all the money from almost all his friends. The galleons he walked away with made his friends envy with jealousy.

Harry quickly lays out an outfit that was pure black. A black sweater, with a black ski mask, black goggles, black pants, black shoes, and black gloves. It really didn't look like much but it was a start. Due to the simple fact, Harry couldn't use his money right now and he was stuck with what they had. Once he got his citizenship, he would be able to get a bank account with his money. He still had his galleons. He knew gold was worth something in the muggle world.

However, he was going to start attacking criminals and bringing down their little empire.

The problem was, many criminals tend to carry around guns and he had nothing to protect himself from a gunshot. All it took was a lucky shot to take him out of action. Or if they got lucky, finish him off.

He would need to invest in proper protective gear and equipment. Maybe even look into making web fluid of some kind. He didn't know much about chemistry but he was familiar with technology. He would have to ask Gwen about making web fluids. He was sure she would be able to make it work.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts causing him to grab his clothes and hide them in the drawer. Harry gets up and walks to his door to see Captain Stacy standing there. Sighing and praying to whatever god that existed hoping the man didn't know what happened between him and Gwen earlier that day he opens the door.

"Captain Stacy," Harry greeted in a normal voice.

"Mr. Potter, I trust you had a productive day." Captain Stacy said.

"Yeah, I'm just settling in for the night." Harry lied. He didn't need to know about his plans to venture out in the dark.

"Did you eat?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Yeah, I had Chinese take out," Harry said.

"I got in touch with my friend. He'll meet with you in two days to go over the paperwork that will grant you citizenship. Here," Captain Stacy said handing Harry a card. "Be there at ten o'clock."

Harry takes it and looks at it. He nods his head as Captain Stacy turns and walks away. Harry closes the door and walks into his room.

He grabs his clothes and puts them on. He puts the mask and goggles aside and looks at the street of New York on a map. He was looking for the hotspots in criminal activities.

Harry flops on his bed and decides to get some shut eye.

Harry woke to his alarm ringing at ten at night. He gets up and took note how everyone was sleeping. He quickly puts on his outfit and opens the window before jumping out the window.

He quickly took note how he seemed to defy gravity. He wasn't flying, but his body felt unusual light in the air.

He lands on the side of the building and starts scaling upwards. Climbing the building and moving upwards. Harry reached the roof and quickly crouches down with his hands on the edge of the roof.

Standing up Harry starts running and took note how fast he was running. He was able to reach the other end of the building in record time. He jumps and lands on the roof with ease. He quickly began running from rooftop to rooftop before reaching the heart of Manhattan.

He looks around the city and took note of a group of people hanging in the alleyway.

Harry leaps upward and literally soars across the street before landing on the side building.

' _I can't keep doing this. I'm going to need some sort of zip line or something to move across the buildings. I can already feel it causing problems on my joints.'_ Harry thought as he began to crawl into the shadows of the alleyway.

Harry sat on the wall and watch carefully.

Three guys, all posted at the edge of the alleyway. Wearing heavy clothing despite it being summer. It wasn't that cold, yet they were not moving. One was holding money and counting it. By the looks of it, it was a couple thousand dollars in bills.

Harry could barely hear what they were saying but by the sound of it, they were enjoying themselves.

A car pulls up and one of the guys walks up to it. They talked in a low voice as the passenger hands him a roll of bills as he handed something in return. The car drives off as the guy walks back towards his buddies.

It was then he noticed something in the guys pants.

A gun.

A nine millimeter by the looks of it.

However, these guys were drug dealers and supplied people with drugs. Harry didn't care what kind of drugs they supplied all he knew was it was bad. If he could put them out of business, the streets would be that much safer.

Harry tightens his hand into a fight and drops. He lands on one of the thugs with his fist buried into the back of his skull. The guy went down quick before he even realized what had happened.

Harry wasn't completely clueless on how to fight. Dudley did show him a couple of things during his time as a boxing champion for his school. Mostly as a way of his way of saying thank you for saving his life against the Dementors.

The two guys look at Harry as Harry draws back his fist and slams it into the other guy as he reached for his gun. The first guy, the dealer pulls out his gun and opens fight as Harry. He gave two shots as Harry's senses warned him where the incoming bullet was coming from. Harry grabs his arm and flings him into the car where he landed with a hard thud. The car door now had a dent as the guy attempts to get up and find his gun as well shake the cobwebs from his head.

He gets up and notices his gun by Harry's feet.

"The Bigman will kill you for this." He said as he pulls out a serrated knife and holds it up.

Harry walks forward and suddenly was curious.

The Bigman. Was that his boss or supplier. Whoever it was, he sounded big time.

The guy swings at Harry who avoids the knife from cutting him. A second swing comes at him, and again Harry avoids it before throwing a right hook at the man's jaw. This time he sailed back into the car and fell down. He didn't get back up.

' _All it took was one punch. Am I really that much stronger now?'_

Harry said nothing as he stands over the unconscious man. He turns to his buddies and puts them on the side of the street before going through their pockets.

They all had thousands of dollars. Maybe five grand apiece. Harry pockets the money but makes sure he left the drugs behind.

He left them all on the side wall using their coats to tie them up.

Apparently, it didn't take long for the police to know what was going on. Apparently, someone called them and Harry could hear the sirens in route.

Harry enters the alleyway and quickly climbs on the wall and rested there. Well aware that his dark clothing and the shadows of the alley would conceal him.

Ten seconds went by for three squad cars to arrive before looking at the scene.

Harry watch carefully before they register what happened. They quickly cuff the three men before putting them in the squad car. Several of the officers were looking around and had their flashlights out to look into the darkness of the alley way.

"Who do think did this?" One of the officers asked.

"No idea. They split long before we got here. However, they really did a number on these guys." The other officer said.

"There's an ATM across the street. Do you think it manages to record the incident?" The first officer said.

"Could prove vital in seeing what happened. We'll speak to the bank about releasing the footage to us." The first officer asked.

"Could it be a rival gang that did this?" The other asked.

"Most rivals gangs tend to kill their rivals. We'll see soon who was responsible." The first officer said as they turn around and enter his squad car.

In saying that Harry gets up and turns around.

Even if his fight with the drug dealers was recorded, it wouldn't matter. He was wearing black clothing and his face was concealed. In truth, it didn't matter if he was caught on camera or not. They had no way of tracking him.

He would probably be marked as dangerous and an unknown, but other than that, he was okay with that. Hopefully, people would see he was here to help. Given time.

Harry leaps up and decides to head home. He had enough for one night and he couldn't solve the cities crime in one night.

He would also begin researching this 'Bigman' and find out more.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. As you can see Harry has enter the webs and shadows of the city. You guys are going to be surprised in the next chapter. I'm going to introduce someone that will help Harry and Gwen.


	6. The Curse of Fame

**Webs and Shadows**

 **Chapter 06: The Curse of Fame**

Harry spent the last couple of weeks actually looking for a place to live. His meeting with Homeland Security and the Immigration Services went well. Captain Stacy really pulled through. Harry explains he remembers being in Highland Scotland, then he woke up in New York City. With no memory of how he got there. They asked him if he wanted to go back home, but Harry said he rather stay in the city. He would return once he completed his education unless he found something to keep him in the states. So they granted him an F1 Visas but warned him he could only stay in the country as a student. If he wanted to stay in the states, he would have to stay out of trouble and show he was a good citizen if he wanted a citizenship. Harry promises to keep his nose clean and to stay out of trouble.

So after two weeks of searching, he finally found a place, with Captain George Stacy's help. Who got him in touch with a real estate agent once Harry's gold has been funded. Harry found a penthouse in downtown Manhattan. So Harry grabbed what little stuff he had and moved into his penthouse. Harry also got accepted into Midtown High for his senior year. Something that made Gwen happy because it meant they would spend time together.

Which Harry wasn't too sure was a good idea because the last time they got together, they ended up fucking each other all morning.

Harry wonder if Gwen got pregnant from the encounter. He hopes not. That would be a really strange thing to talk about to her father about. He was pretty sure Captain George Stacy would have hauled his ass to jail.

Harry enters his penthouse and knew he would have to get more stuff. His place felt so empty with so little stuff inside. He was never one to really spoil himself with things. Yet he always refined from buying what he wanted so he wouldn't make Ron feel so bad about being poor. Harry always had to watch Ron sulk with living so poor he had to wear his brothers hand me downs.

Yet Ron wasn't here. He didn't have to lower his expectation for someone else. Or anyone else for that matter. He could live his life to the fullest. Not caring about what people thought of him.

Yet Harry wasn't ignorant. He knew a part of Ron hated Harry for his wealth. Because he was swimming in Galleons while Ron was struggling to obtain a Sickle. Harry never hated Ron personally, but he was sick of Ron's jealous to the fact his parents were better off than his own.

Perhaps he was being a fool when he wished for things to mend between the two. Harry remembers wanting friends so bad, he accepted Ron without question. He was holding onto Ron because he didn't want to be alone anymore. He was sure Ron was doing better now. If he was recognized as a War Hero. Though Ron did have a habit of telling tales that weren't true. Harry still remembers the story of what Ron said after the Second Task when he attempts to fight his 'kidnapping'. Hermione disapproved of his attempts to get some fame. So much that he couldn't explain so many important details.

Harry shakes his head and knew he couldn't dwell on the past.

Harry leaps up and lands on the ceiling.

His new abilities were out of this world.

Harry begins to crawl on the ceiling and looking at the world upside down.

This was so amazing. Normally when a person was upside the blood would rush to the brain causing lightheaded and dizziness. In some cases, they would blackout. However, as Harry hung upside he didn't feel any symptom as he stayed upside down for nearly thirty minutes. This was truly amazing.

The doorbell rings and Harry jump down. He lands on the feet gracefully. Given how he just jump about twenty feet from the ceiling to the floor, Harry was surprised he didn't hurt himself. He knew the average human being, wizards including could only jump maybe five feet before starting to feel the effects of gravity on their legs and feet.

Yet Harry didn't feel any of the effects at all. Harry would further have to invest his abilities to land from different heights.

Harry opens the door and sees Gwen standing there.

"Hey, Gwen." Harry said as he lets her in.

Gwen was going to help Harry study. They've had few sessions. Thankfully, they didn't give into their urges and fuck each other brains out. Gwen was also working on a side project to help their abilities.

Gwen walks over and sits on his couch. She drops her bag beside her and opens it. She pulls out a sketchbook and opens it. She flips a few pages and showed him a sketch she did.

It was a drawing of a female costume hero. It had a unique design to it.

"Is the outfit you're going to wear?" Harry asks as he looks at it.

Gwen nods her head.

"Are you making it?" Harry asks.

Gwen shook her head.

"I can't afford to blow my allowance all on the materials for this outfit. It would cost me thousands of dollars of special fabric just to get it right. Not to mention all the trials and errors I would have to go through just to get it right." Gwen said.

"What are you planning on wearing? Spandex?" Harry asks.

Gwen smiles at Harry.

"Spandex is not a good idea. For one, they are meant to be skin tight. Not to mention they don't offer much protection. If we plan on taking on the underworld and the criminal syndicates that exist in the city, we're going to need some kind of body armor." Gwen said.

That made a lot of sense. Harry was no stranger to know what a gun or a knife could do to him. A well-placed hit could cripple or kill him. Harry half wished he had dragon skin. Dragonskin was incredible to wear due to the fact it could withstand most spells and even muggle weapons. Yet Harry knew muggles had many means of protecting themselves.

"What do you recommend?" Harry asks knowing Gwen would be more familiar with what they need.

"Well for one, we're going to need a suit that has Enhanced Durability. One that is highly tear resistant. Capable of withstanding bullets and anything else that is thrown at us. It can't weigh much, as the weight would slow us down. We need to move lightly and fast." Gwen said.

This was true. Weight would slow them down and make them vulnerable to injury. The only problem was, Harry didn't know any lightweight fabric that could protect them, without slowing them down.

"Is there anything we could use that give us those features?" Harry asks.

"The only thing that gives us a hundred percent guarantee is Vibranium." Gwen said.

This was something new. He's never hard of Vibranium before.

"What's Vibranium?" Harry asks.

Gwen looks at him in surprise.

"You've never heard of it? It's what Captain America's shield is made out of. An ounce of Vibranium cost billions of dollars. It's the strongest metal on Earth. Three times less the weight of steel, yet nearly ten times stronger." Gwen replies.

This was indeed useful. However there had to be a catch.

"I'm taking it we can't get our hands on Vibranium, can't we." Harry said.

Gwen shook her head.

"The only place on Earth that has Vibranium is Wakanda, and they guard it very tightly. They have their own special forces that defend Wakanda from outsiders. Vibranium is not for sale, and I know much of the World Powers have long sought to acquire Vibranium. There are rumors there are small amounts of it on the black market, but I rather not get involved with the black market." Gwen said.

"What else is there?" Harry asks knowing the idea to get Vibranium was out of the question.

"I'm not sure. I can't ask my dad to get me a bulletproof vest. So that's out of the question. I know OsCorps has some military contracts and are in the development of some newly enhanced body armor. How effective it is, remains to be seen." Gwen said.

Stealing from OsCorp was risky business. For one, there was no guarantee you could escape.

"Do you know where they keep this enhanced armor?" Harry asks.

Gwen shook her head.

"If that information would be anywhere, it would be in the executive files on the thirty fifth floor." Gwen said.

"Should I pay OsCorp a visit?" Harry said.

"You would break into OsCorps?" Gwen said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we can't exactly ask them for the materials can we." Harry said.

"Don't get caught. If you get caught it would raise questions. Not to mention your visa would be revoked." Gwen said.

Harry smiles. He has snuck around Hogwarts many times after dark. He rarely ever got caught. Just the memory of sneaking around brought a smile to his face.

"What can you tell me about OsCorps security?" Harry asks.

"They have motion sensors and heat sensors all over the place. If a rat was running loose they would know. It's not an easy place to break into." Gwen said.

"I can manage. I've snuck into places before and gotten in and out of some of the toughest security places." Harry said.

Gwen looks at him.

"You're going to have to tell me that story another time. In the meantime, I did make something that would be useful." Gwen said as she reaches into her bag again. She pulls out two strange equipment. It had a large circle with a long stick hanging off. "Try these." Gwen said tossing the to Harry.

"What are they?" Harry asks as he looks at them in his hand.

"Web-Shooters. You put them on your wrist and it shoots out web fluid. I made the web fluid myself. Took me a couple of weeks to perfect it. It's really strong stuff. More than capable of holding your weight. Not sure how strong it is yet. We're going to have to test its tensile strength later. True is I don't know a place where we can successfully test it. Not unless you can start up your own company and we could use the company as a shell company to hide our activities." Gwen said.

This was an interesting idea. Owning a company would camouflage Harry's actives. Give him an alibi and no one would think of a CEO being a vigilante. Harry did have the money and resources behind him. So it wasn't a bad idea.

Harry looks at the web shooters and presses the circle on the long stick. It fires a line up at high speeds Harry pulls his head back in surprise. It touches the ceiling and holds. Spread out like a spider's web. Harry grabs the line and could see it was actually holding.

Harry grabs it and flips upside down. to his surprise, the webbing was holding him.

"How did you come up with this stuff?" Harry asks as he now looks at an upside down Gwen.

"OsCorps has study spider webbing for a long time. The BioCable. Engineered from genetically enhanced spiders, the BioCable is capable of pulling a jumbo jet from a small vehicle. A single pellet can store several hundred meters in length. However, all their tests have failed, the strain is too much for the vehicles to handle and it was thrown away. Not to mention if a normal human attempts to do what we do, they would tear their arms out of their sockets." Gwen said.

Harry was impressed.

"This isn't the same stuff as the BioCable is it?" Harry asks. Gwen shook her head.

"No, I had to modify it at school." Gwen said.

If she was able to make this stuff from school supplies. Harry hate to see what she could do in a professional lab.

"What did you tell your parents?" Harry asks.

"That I'm staying over with you tonight. They won't complain but they are concerned. Dad especially is concerned that I'm spending time with you but he's a bit happy. It will take some time for him to get used to you." Gwen said.

Harry never had to meet another girl's father before. The only other girl's father he's had to deal with was Mr. Weasley. He never met Cho Chang's parents. Though he was sure any parent would love to have him as a son-in-law due to the fact he was Harry freaking Potter.

However, he was now in a new world and his name didn't mean much. So he would have to earn her father's approved to date his daughter.

"How long does the webbing last?" Harry asks.

"Once it's released from the pellet. About an hour." Gwen said. "Have you been keeping up with your studies?" Gwen asks as Harry flips and lands on the ground.

"Doing everything like you said. I just have to take a placement test to see where they put me." Harry said.

Gwen nods her head.

"I told my parents I would be staying with you helping you study." Gwen said.

Harry smiles and looks outside. It was dark. The sun had long set.

"What time does OsCorps closed?" Harry asks.

"They'll be closed in ten minutes." Gwen said.

Harry went to his room and pulls out his vigilante outfit. He puts it on and walks back out putting Gwen's web shooters on. Gwen pulls out her books as Harry jumps out of his penthouse and into the city night.

Harry jumps down feeling the wind pushing against just like all those time he was in a Quidditch match. He loved this feeling. It felt so natural to him.

Harry knew the ground was fast approaching. Harry fires Gwen's webbing and it shoots out at a rapid speed. It hits the side of the building and Harry was pulled from the building in a swing. Harry zips over the cars and was enjoying it.

However, he was also being pulled into the building. Realizing he was going to impact the building Harry reaches out with his left hand and fires another line. He avoids the wall and swings towards the other side before repeating the process.

Harry continues to swing around the buildings. Until he got to OsCorp. Which wasn't hard to spot as it was easily one of the tallest towers in the city. Not to mention the large 'OsCorps' sign on the side of the building was a giveaway.

Harry lands on the side of the tower and begins to climb up the side of the building.

Since it was dark and he was wearing dark clothing, no one took notice of him.

Harry enters the thirty-fifth floor and easily opens one of the windows. He crawls in before closing it.

Because of the blackout, a lot of the systems were still down. OsCorp was in the middle of repairing its system meaning its security system was still down. For the past month, they've been ripping out the damaged wires and trying to replace them with new ones. It cost a fortune to replace them.

This meant until repairs were done… OsCorp was relying heavily on security guards to protect the building from intruders.

A sudden flashlight appeared. Harry turns to it and could see a pair of security guards walking towards the area he was in.

Wishing he could just simply hide he look for a place to hide.

To his amazement. The moment he attempted to find one, his hands had vanished.

Harry turns to the window and couldn't see his reflection. Harry places one hand on the ceiling and hangs from it. He presses the window with his other hand and the window couldn't show him his reflection, but it could still feel his touch. His invisible finger marks could be seen.

The flashlight shines in his direction and Harry flips himself up on the ceiling and holds his position as the security guards came in to check the doors were lock and the offices were undisturbed.

Harry crept silently as they went to the CEO office. They open it and Harry followed them inside.

"Nothing. Let's go." The big security guard said to his partner.

"Who do you think is going to win today?" the other security guard said.

"I don't know. Hopefully, the Knicks will win." The first security guard said.

"I don't know. The Warriors have the best record in the NBA. I bet you a hundred bucks they'll pull an upset." The second security said.

"You're on. The Knicks are going to win it." The first security said.

With that said they turn and lock the door and argue about who was the better team.

Harry drops down to the ground and his little camouflage ability ended. Harry walks up to the desk only to realized that there was no computer. No screen or keyboard.

Harry walks up to it in confusion. He notices a blinking light next to a cube and presses it.

The light immediately filled with screens and images. Harry could see everything was on here. Unrestricted access.

Harry reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the eight terabytes hard drive that he bought. The good thing about this hard drive was that it had a cloud access storage.

Harry begins to copy all the files and looked through them.

Harry pauses as he looks at the personnel file.

Doctor Otto Octavius.

Harry clicks to find out more about this man but another screen pops up.

Password require.

Harry ignores it and looks at another photo.

Apparently, it was a military weaponize armor test.

Harry looks at the image. One had a suit with four tentacles. It was code name 'Octopus'. Another was a flight suit with the name 'Vulture' underneath it. Harry flips the screen and realized this one was fully armored. Had a horn with several weapons capacities. 'Rhino'.

Harry looks at the information to understand what OsCorp was doing.

Harry looks at the information and could see that OsCorp had a contract with a military power. However, it didn't specify what kind of organization. Super Soldiers they were called. To create soldiers with untold powers.

Harry didn't like this. From what Harry was able to gather, it seemed OsCorp was up to no good.

Once everyone was copied, Harry removes his hard drive and closes the files. He then went to the window opening it wide enough then he jumps out.

Once again, because he was so high up, he could feel the wind pushing against his clothes. He was going to need better clothes because the cold air was making his skin have goosebumps.

As soon as he was level with the nearest taller building, he fires a zip line from his webs and swings away.

Harry returns to his apartment.

Gwen was on the phone with someone. Most likely her parents.

Harry drops down and removes his mask.

"Look, dad, do you want to talk to Harry. I swear we're just studying. He has a lot to make up if he attends Midtown High." Gwen said. She mouth's ' he's so concerned' to him.

Gwen then hands the phone to Harry.

"Hello, Captain Stacy." Harry said into the phone's mic.

"Harry, my daughter is instant that she stays over with you tonight. I trust there is going to be no funny business." Captain Stacy said.

"We're just studying. We're going over…" Gwen holds up a book. "Algebra at the moment." Harry said.

"If I hear there is any trouble. I trust you understand what will happen. Nothing personal." Captain Stacy said in a stern voice.

"I understand sir. Believe me, nothing is going to happen. However given it was late, I don't think it would be wise for Gwen to leave my apartment." Harry said in a slow voice.

Even though his neighborhood was 'safe' crime still went underway. Most criminals went to areas and spots they were familiar with but that didn't mean there were those that moved around.

"I understand. Did you two already eat?" Captain Stacy asks.

Gwen reaches over and holds a yellow bag with Chinese words on it.

"Yes, we had Chinese Take Out." Harry said.

"I'll be over first thing tomorrow morning." Captain Stacy said.

"I"ll see you then." Harry said. With that said, the line went dead.

"He's very overprotective." Harry said as he sets Gwen phone down. He removes his shirt and jumps down on the couch next to Gwen. Gwen hands him his tangerine chicken and he eats it like he's never eaten before.

"He can be like that. Most boys don't date me or talk to me because my father is a cop. A good cop at that." Gwen said.

"He's not planning on making an unannounced stop is he?" Harry asks.

"He might. But I'm sure my mother is trying to calm him down." Gwen said.

They said nothing more as they got ready for bed.

* * *

Norman Osborn walks into his office and stops immediately. His window was cracked open and he remembers it being closed.

He walks over to it and closes it. He then turns to his desk. He then places the cube on the desk to see the screen light up. He presses a few buttons to see what was going on. The one thing about his office and the floor he worked on was security had an independent power supply on his floor for more security reasons. That meant his security cameras were working while most of the buildings weren't.

Norman Osborn presses the security feed and returns to when the motion sensors came alive.

Late last night, around eleven o'clock. He watches as an intruder walks to his desk and copies files onto a hard drive. After he was done he then pockets the hard drive and turns to the window. Without pause or hesitation, he jumps out the window.

"Menken!" Osborn shouted.

Menken quickly came in to see what his boss wanted.

"What is it, boss?" He said as he enters the CEO office.

"We've had a break in. Check with security to see who broke in here." Osborn said.

"A break in? On this floor? Boss are you sure that's even possible?" Menken asks.

Osborn shows the footage of the person in black stealing files from OsCorp database.

"Right boss, I'm on it." Menken said as he turns to leave.

"And fire the security guards while you're at it." Osborn shouted at Menken retreating back.

Osborn looks at the footage and could tell this guy was a pro. He snuck in rather easy into OsCorps most secure floor, was able to steal from his office and get away.

The question was, who was he working for. He had a long list of rivals and competitors. If he actually sold it on the market, OsCorp would lose billions of dollars.

Should he get the police involved.

No, that was unwise. He couldn't even go to the feds. Much of what OsCorp was doing, was highly illegal if this information was obtained by the authorities. Then OsCorp would be under investigation. Already he had to deal with the lawsuit from that unknown party that knew about his genetically enhanced spiders. That was already a problem.

Super Soldiers were a money market these days than a nuclear warhead. People would spend hundreds of billions on the creation of one super soldier.

It was clear he would have his own personal look into this. Men he could trust.

* * *

Harry and Gwen woke up and quickly got dressed. They didn't kiss or anything because they didn't want to give Captain Stacy any reason to give Harry trouble.

They were eating cereal as a knock on the door broke their train of thought.

Harry gets up to answer it and wasn't surprised to see Captain Stacy standing there.

"Morning Captain." Harry said as he welcomes the police captain.

"Is my daughter awake?" Captain Stacy asks as he steps in.

"Yeah, we're in the kitchen eating breakfast." Harry said as he closes the door. Captain Stacy walks in and sees his daughter in her pajama's eating cereal.

Harry returns to his seat and eats his cereal.

"How was your study session?" Captain Stacy asks.

"It was good." Gwen said as she nods her head. "He learns fast dad. Still sucks at biology." Gwen said.

"I can never get into that stuff." Harry said. "I'm more into computers and it's technological wonders." Harry said.

"So you're tech-savvy." Captain Stacy said.

"You could say that." Harry said after spending the last month reading and learning all about software programming and it's capabilities. He was trying to get better with a phone as the phones he remembers were big and bulky house phones. Now that technology has had a leap forward, Harry wanted to be in the field.

"I still think biology would be better. Learning about human cells is…" Gwen began. Captain Stacy pats her with his hat a couple of times.

"We've heard this many times sweety." Captain Stacy said.

"Well, it could improve medicine there is today." Gwen said.

"You came for something?" Harry asks. He wasn't here for the loan. Harry already paid him back with interest.

"Just making sure everything is okay. I trust I don't have to tell you if you break any more laws…"

"Dad." Gwen said interrupting her father.

"I'm just doing my job." Captain Stacy said.

"It's nice that you're worried. But I'm doing fine. With my bonds and gold settle in I'm doing fine." Harry said.

This was true. Harry was now sitting on almost ten trillion dollars. He was one of the richest bachelors in the world. The only person who was considered to be richer than him was King T'Chala of Wakanda who was sitting on a ninety trillion dollar net worth. His gold alone was worth around thirty billion, but his bonds. His bonds were as old as they come and they started out in the thousands of pounds a couple hundred years ago. Since the 1700's. Meaning each bond was worth nearly a hundred billion dollars. When Harry paid back Captain Stacy, he gave him a couple million in payment. Needless to say, they were shocked, but Harry said it would help pay for their children's college education.

"Any plans on what you're going to do with all that money?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Well, I'm thinking of building a tower. Maybe own a company and do something. Otherwise, I'll end up being bored." Harry said.

"What about College? Aren't you going to get a degree?" Captain Stacy asks.

Harry never really thought about it. In the magical world, there were no universities. In fact, the universities stages were taken during the sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. Though if Harry remember, there was something called Master that was optional, but few ever went that far to get a higher degree. If anything, they're happy just to have their N.E.W.T.s behind them. He was sure Hermione would have gone for her Masters. She was the type to continue to further study though she did hate it when others were better than her.

"I probably should attend. I do need a couple degrees in business management. I can think of several things I need to learn before I can start a business." Harry said.

"Oh, you going to start a business. What are you going to do?" Captain Stacy asks.

"I don't know. Something to do with technology." Harry said.

"Hopefully you won't do anything illegal." Captain Stacy asks.

"Dad!" Gwen said as she voices her disapproval of his behavior.

"It's my job." Captain Stacy said.

Harry smiles. Given how he met Captain Stacy he didn't blame him. Especially with Gwen spending all her time with him. Harry wondered if he was going to stick cops to him now that he was a citizen. Or just play that card because he wants to and his daughter was now at the age to date.

Harry briefly wonder how his father or Sirius would have done if they had daughters and were at the age they could date. Though Sirius did tell him about the time he pissed off the wrong father in his sixth year and he was cursed at the station. The Bone-Hexing Curse. Sirius said it hurt like crazy. His father would laugh about and Sirius learn not to flirt with another girl in front of her parents.

Harry also wonder what his relationship with Gwen was. Was she his girlfriend.

Then again he didn't really know. He's only had two girlfriends. If you call Cho Chang his girlfriend. They just kissed and spent some time together. They've only kiss once and their only date ended in disaster with Cho crying over Cedric. Their relationship was over after her best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed their group to Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic. She attempted to make amends during the Battle of Hogwarts and fought alongside them.

Then there was Ginny. Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. That relationship was rocky as Ginny was clingy to him and wanted to make out with him. Plus she was extremely jealous for any girl that would look at him. Harry wanted to end that relationship as soon as it began. Though Harry didn't know enough about how to break up with girls and the relationship kept on going. It was really frustrating for Harry as he wanted to end it without hurting Ginny and Ron. He finally got his chance when Dumbledore died and he broke up with her. Under the false assumption, he didn't want Voldemort to target her. In truth, he was happy to end it with her.

Thankfully, he wasn't famous in this world, or at least no one knew about his fame. He was glad too.

"Speaking of which, have you read the Daily Bugle?" Captain Stacy said as he lays it down.

Gwen unfolds it and she spits out her orange juice as she looks at the front cover.

"What?" Harry asks.

Gwen responds by handing him the paper.

Now it was Harry's turn to spit out his juice.

The front cover was of him.

Harry grabs the paper and reads it carefully.

It clearly stated he was Harry James Potter. One of Europes richest bachelors. Rumored to have a networth in the hundreds of billions. He was private tutor from a young age at a private estate, but for reasons that have yet to be discovered, he has decided to come to New York City to acquire his high school diploma. It wasn't stated why he chose to come to America, but it did state the police wrongly accused him of theft before the charges were dropped due to a misunderstanding.

Then it stated his family history.

Apparently, his family is well famous it's long history serving England and the UK. His family serving on Europe's front in both World Wars. His Grandfather, Charles Potter was also famous for working alongside Howard Stark and helping the British-American front against the Nazi and Hydra. His efforts in leading to their defeats earned him the Victoria Cross, the highest award possible and the only civilian in history to get the award. His grandfather also oversaw the reconstruction of Europe and was known for sending relief supplies to citizens during and after the world.

His parent's history was also listed.

Apparently, they met at a private school and it was a scandal even when they were dating. Due to his mother not having any noble or prestige blood. Having come from a middle-income family. However, his mother was intelligent had acquired a doctorate at the age of eighteen. She married James Potter and was making progress with medicine and was finding a way to combat cancer cells and other diseases while at the same time, she was running a hospital despite her young age.

She had Harry Potter at the age of twenty but tragedy would struck the family when both James and Lily Potter were murder outside a theater. The murder weapon was found in his father's best friend possession and he was charged with their murder despite his claim of innocence.

It wouldn't be until fifteen years, after Sirius Black death, that the real killer was caught. Instead of allowing himself to be arrested, he took his own life.

No statement was ever given by Harry Potter who was a mystery as he's had few public appearance. All that was known was he decided to finish his education in the New York City despite having a scholarship to Oxford.

Harry sets the paper down and buries his head in his hand.

"So why didn't you ever say anything?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Why do you think?" Harry said as he looks up.

Damn was he curse or something. Now he was famous in this world as well. So much for living with a low profile. Harry was trying to think about it really hard. He was trying to figure out why he had a history in this world when despite only being in this world for two months.

There was no mistake about it. The magic he did have with him did alter when he arrived. Did that mean this world's history also alter as a resort? He knew alternating the timeline could change history. Was it also possible to alter the past with magic by dimensional jumping? That would be the case in this.

He knew Hermione would be able to figure it out, given how smart she was.

"You never said you were famous." Gwen said.

"I've always hated my fame." Harry admitted. "I've tried to run from it as much as possible. I never wanted it. Truth be told I be happy to be normal with normal problems. Worry about rent, my job performance and just getting a good grade. My fame makes it difficult to do move around as well. Believe me, at a private school I attended, I had followers and admirers."

In saying that, Harry leans forwards and buries his head in his arms.

"Do you want a police escort for school?" Captain Stacy asks.

Harry picks up the newspaper and reads it again. It didn't mention what school he was going to attend but given that his picture was out there, he was sure all kinds of people were going to be looking into him. He was sure journalist and reporters would be investigating him and stalking his lifestyle.

* * *

"Reports are coming in. No one entered the building or was spotted by security. All security and sensors outside your office didn't pick up anything other than the security guards posted and they ran their shifts every hour. Though it does seem impossible. The timing of the theft was too perfect." Donald Menken said.

"Meaning?" Norman Osborn said.

Donald Menken presses several buttons on his tablet and Norman Osborn looks at the main screen in his office. Osborn saw his security guards check his office before leaving. Menken freezes the timeframe and shows the appearance of the masked individual and shows his timeline. There was a ten-second gap between the security guards and the thief.

"As you can see, the security guards should have encountered the thief when he enters your office. No one is that good." Donald Menken said.

"There is now. Find this thief. Also find out who he is working for. Look into all know competitors we have. Find him." Osborn shouted.

"Yes boss," Menken said. He grabs the newspaper in his hand and hands it to his boss. "You should see this." He said as Norman Osborn opens the front page. Norman Osborn stares at it and realized this was something unexpected.

"Found out about him. See what we can do to get him into OsCorp." Norman said as he reads the article.

"On it boss."

This was very interesting. One if Norman Osborn played his cards right, he would have in his pockets. The Wealth alone was astonishing for someone so young.

Yet it was because he was young, he was also naïve. Norman Osborn could easily befriend the boy and have him surrender his wealth to him. With no parents or guardian, he would be easy to manipulate.

Norman already was forming a plan to get him at his side.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I hope everyone enjoys. I'll be introuducing Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) Soon.

Please like and reivew.


	7. Learning Curves

**Webs and Shadows**

 **Chapter 07: Learning Curves**

Harry didn't dare go out to New York now that his face was all over the news. So he mostly stayed home going over his homework. Or what work Gwen would assign him. No one discovered where he was living nor that he was friends with Gwen. He was sure her father would have flipped out and arrested anyone for stalking his daughter.

At nights Harry was getting used to web swinging. Gwen hadn't come on his patrols she spent most of her time trying to improve the web shooters. They would send their time tuning the web shooters to modify them to become better. Needless to say, they weren't having much luck. For one, they didn't have the right materials to improve their web shooters.

Harry was getting better with his patrols as well. He was able to figure out where the crime was being committed and learning to how to navigate the city in the dark. He still didn't have a proper suit. However if anything, he was becoming known as the 'Vigilante'.

Harry was inside his workstation. As he left everything in the open, it was a risky gamble in case Captain Stacy every came by to investigate his home. Though Harry made sure he didn't give him a reason to snoop around his penthouse. If anything, Harry was being the good citizen he's always been.

Given how he was a former thief, not professional mind you, he had a fairly good idea how to sneak around undetected. His years at sneaking around at night at Hogwarts caused him to mask his footsteps and his breathing. He was able to move silently through the halls many nights without getting caught.

Tonight he was swinging on patrol and the city was unusually quiet tonight. He passed by a building when he notices the shadow of a person running. Harry stops his swing and goes over to investigate. He swings over and lands on the building.

He spotted someone entering a jewelry store in a black outfit. From what he could see, the person was good at not triggering any silent alarms. Harry jumps down and crawls to the window. The person was very good at picking the locks the jewel cases and was pulling out diamonds and other gems into a bag.

Harry lowers his webbing down further down and could see the figure was a female. She was very slim and slender. She was putting a diamond necklace around her neck to see if it was a good match for her.

"Ahem." Harry said as he brings his hands up to a fake cough.

She turns around and looks at him.

Harry was immediately stunned. The female was incredibly beautiful. She had a full hourglass figure body. Her outfit was like a jumpsuit that showed off her curves perfectly. The front of her outfit had a V-cut showing off her large breast, that had no hint of any sagging to them. A mask was on her face, custom made goggles by the look of things, that had a yellow lens on it making it hard to see her eyes clearly. Two objects like pointed ears appeared from her hair.

"Well, the Spider, I've heard so much about." She said as she puts the diamond necklace into her bag.

Harry was instantly on guard. He never had to deal with such… a sexy criminal.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks trying to regain his composure.

"Helping myself. You should really see some of this stuff, Spider." The Cat said as she walks up to him. She was moving her hips back and forth in a seductive way.

"Yet it looks like, I've just caught a bad kitty." Harry said.

"Awe don't be like that. I like being naughty." The Cat said as she presses her finger against Harry's chest.

"You really are a bad kitty." Harry said as he slaps her hand away.

She reaches for his mask and attempts to pull it down. Harry grabs her hand to stop her.

"I like the mystery." Cat said as she lowers the mask to Harry's nose. She then kisses him on the lips.

Harry was taken back by this kiss and was about to close his eyes when he notices the Cat was keeping her eyes open. Harry knew she was trying to distract him. He then webs her feet to the ground. It was strange frenching kissing while being upside down.

"There Spider, that wasn't so bad was it." Cat said as she smiles at him.

"You tell me." Harry said as he pulls his mask back on and over his face.

Cat smiles and turns to leave only to find her feet wouldn't move.

"You were an easy catch." Harry said as he looks at her. "Though I got a free kiss out of it." Harry added.

The Cat attempts to break the webbing on her own. Yet to her dismay, she found no matter how hard she pulled she couldn't break free. Harry lands on the ground and his spider-sense came alive at once. Cat had thrown a punch at him and he dodges it.

She attempts several attempts to hit him but Harry quickly leaps over her and lands away from her and looks at her bag. It had large amounts of gems and diamonds inside of it.

Harry's spider-sense came alive at once again and he didn't even turn to look to see she had unraveled a whip from her waist and swings it down upon him. Harry leaps to the side and looks at her. She brings her whip back and attempts to hit him again. Only his spider-sense didn't give off a warning. She hits her feet and his webbing was slowly breaking apart. She keeps hitting the webbing and until she finally broke free from the webbing.

She rushes forward and cracks her belt-like whip at Harry. Harry leaps backward only to realized that her target was the bag. She grabs it and fires a customize grappling hook up towards the ceiling and heads up.

Harry fires a web line at her bag and manages to attach itself to the bag as she was at the ceiling windows. Harry pulls and the bag rips as the gems and diamonds all fell down and hit the glass containers. Cat looks back and she had a disapproving look on her face. Then she takes off. Harry leaps upwards and quickly tries to go after. He reaches the roof, only to see she was nowhere in sight.

Harry looks around and could see she was nowhere in sight.

He was going to need tracers to track people. Not to mention he was going to need a way to follow people into their hiding holes.

Harry lays on his back and thinks carefully.

She referred herself as a cat, even though Harry called her one. He would look into this later.

He gets up and swings back to his home.

Unkown to him, the Black Cat was on a water tower across the street and was watching him leave.

' _Looks like I found someone interesting.'_ Black Cat thought with a smile. She puts her hand on her heart and could feel it beating very fast. _'I never thought I meet a guy like him. We'll see each other soon.'_ With that thought, Black Cat leaps off and heads to her home.

Harry lands in his penthouse to see Gwen was up making adjusts to her web formula. She was attempting to find ways to make it last longer and make it stronger.

Harry lands beside her and she didn't even jump out of her seat at his sudden arrival.

"Had a good night?" Gwen asks.

Harry removes his mask and sets it down.

"You could say that." Harry said.

Gwen looks at him then frowns.

"Who kissed you?" She demands.

Harry flushed and wonder how Gwen knew of the kiss. Then he must have realized there was lipstick smear on his lips.

"It's an… interesting story." Harry began.

"Do tell." Gwen said with a smug look on her lips.

Harry explained about the female cat burglar and how he caught her. How he stop her heist but she attempts to seduce him to allow her to get away, only for Harry for not fall for her charms.

"So this Black Cat… kissed you." Gwen said.

"Yeah, I have to be on guard around her." Harry said.

"You let her kiss you." Gwen repeated.

"Are you jealous?" Harry asks.

Gwen flush a shade of red. "Of course not." Gwen mutters.

"Anyway, I'm going to look her up." Harry said as he jumps up to the second floor and goes to his room.

Harry enters his room and pulls out his computer. He types in 'Famous Cat Burgulars in New York' and he got a hit.

'Jacob 'Jack' Walter Hardy'.

Harry reads it carefully.

'Among all the famous cat burglars to ever exist in New York City. None has ever been more successful than Jacob 'Jack' Walter Hardy. Famous for stealing from anyone he could get his hands on, including the mafia, various crime lords, to the millionaires living in the city, he has walked away in the estimates of 3.7 Billion Dollars. The money was never founded and much of his personal life was seized when he was caught. He currently serves time in prison at Ryker's Island. He is estranged from his Ex-Wife and daughter.'

Harry looks at the picture and sees it was an eight year old girl with blond hair. She didn't look happy. If anything she looks disappointed.

Harry looks at the date and realized this article was from ten years ago.

He looks further down to see further see what happen to Jacob Hardy. He apparently died three years later in a prison riot.

He looks for information on his daughter.

Felicia Hardy.

She had no criminal record and for the most part, lead a clean life. Harry hacks into public records and realized she was a senior at a high school. She had good grades. All A's. Was an honor student. Yet if Harry had to guess, she was a bit of a loner because of what her father did. Harry doubt she had any friends.

Yet Harry had to wonder if she was indeed the Black Cat.

Then Harry thought, what if her father death, was no accident. What if that prison riot had been orchestrated by someone else. To eliminate him. It would make sense, many crime lords did have ties in prisons and would have wanted him eliminated.

The prison systems had a different system than the police and but Harry knew he could hack into it.

He was buried in the prison yard yet the murder wasn't investigated. In the end, he was just buried then forgotten.

Harry knew at once something didn't add up. Only idiots would ignore a murder that happens. That meant the riot was indeed staged. Someone with serious pull wanted Jack Hardy murder and they wanted it to look like a causality of a riot.

He would need the actual footage of the prisons riots to see who was the killer.

Harry wonders just how powerful someone really was to bribe a prison. He was then questioning just how powerful the criminal syndicates were. Harry would have to investigate the criminal syndicates more thoroughly. The problem was, he had no one to help him begin his investigation. While he wasn't that stupid, he wasn't a detective.

Harry leans back in his chair and sighs. He was wondering what he was getting into. Normally the police would get involved and handle these types of things. Yet from what Harry's been able to observe over his time on the streets, was the police had little effect on the streets. Crime was ruling throughout the day and night. Police was having a hard time enough as it was dealing with so much crime.

The only clue he had so far was the 'Bigman' as a Crime Lord. When Harry went to search him up on the police database, they had nothing on him. Only his alias, the Big Man. Apparently, he was empowered by 'The Enforcers'. Four thugs who 'enforce' the Big Man's will.

Harry types on the computer and looks at crime syndicates.

Three people were listed at the top. Wilson Fisk aka the Kingpin. The Big Man, real name unknown. And a third. Silvio 'Silvermane' Manfredi.

Harry looks at them and realized that while they were well known criminals, no one was able to convict them as they were untouchable. For one, there was no liability witness to their crimes. The second was police couldn't tie them to any of their crimes. Even if they could arrest them, they had cops, lawyers, judges, and the prison's guards in their pocket. Meaning nothing would happen to them even if convicted. Not to mention no jury has ever convicted them as Wilson Fisk has been tried sixteen times.

Harry leans back and sighs.

He couldn't let these guys get arrested by the police. No jury would convict them if they feared for their lives. Even if they could get convicted, they had people in their pockets and connections in the prisons system. They live in luxury even if they had to official stay there.

Harry closes his laptop and thinks hard. He had enough to worry about it. Yet he needed information. He doubts Captain Stacy would tell him as he was investigating the criminal world himself. Even if he did have that information, it wasn't like he as allowed to share it with him. He was a civilian and he was no means a detective.

Yet that didn't mean he couldn't learn to be a detective. He doubts even Sherlock Holmes was a master detective right away. It took him years of practice and study at understanding criminology. Harry would have to do the same too. He didn't understand Voldemort overnight. He studied Voldemort's past with Dumbledore. Dumbledore explains things to the best of his abilities.

Harry would have to study the crime lords to great extent. He would need to learn all about them and learn how to beat them before beating them.

However, he was going to need a new suit. The current one he was wearing had a slice on his chest from Black Cat's belt whip. He manages to avoid it but he got lucky this time. He wasn't sure how tough his skin was against a weapon of that was meant to cut through skin. He wasn't so keen on finding out either.

Harry removes his sweater and throws it in the hamper. Harry was going to need really but the fabrics to make his suit.

"Hey Gwen," Harry called out.

"Yeah?" She replies back from the living room.

"Did you order something to eat?" Harry asks.

"There is pizza in the kitchen." Gwen replies.

Harry walks out.

"I thought I smell pepperoni." Harry said as he jumps down to the lower level.

He walks into the kitchen and sees that Gwen had four slices from an extra large pizza. The rest was sitting on the counter, getting cold. Harry touches a slice to feel it's temperature. Yep, most of the heat was gone. He was going to have to warm it up. Harry grabs four slices and puts them on a plate as he puts them in the microwave to heat them up.

"So have you told your parents yet?" Harry asks as he walks back into the living room where Gwen was drawing.

Harry looks at the drawing and knew at once this was going to be his outfit. It was mostly black, with an upper body part of red. A black spider symbol was placed on its chest. A pair of metal wrist brands that look to be a modified version of a web shooter was on each wrist.

"This is good." Harry said as he studies the drawing.

"Thanks. And no I haven't told my parents yet. It's hard to tell them that I'm planning on moving out in my senior year of High School." Gwen said.

"You better tell them soon. Not after school starts. It would be easier to tell them during the summer break." Harry said.

"I know. It's just hard to explain to them that I'll be moving in with you. My dad especially will flip out. He'll be against it I'm sure. The only thing I'll do is pull the number card on him. I'll be like 'hey dad he's hurting me can you come over'." Gwen said in a mock impression of herself in distress.

"If that happens, your father wouldn't even hesitate in throwing me in jail. Regardless of what riches I've got in my corner. I'm sure I could afford the best lawyers and your dad would still be all over my case." Harry said.

"That is true." Gwen said with a laugh.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said as he finishes his pizza.

"You going to see her again aren't you?" Gwen asks.

"She's a thief Gwen. Of course, I'm going to see her again." Harry said as he flips and jumps over the rail towards his bedroom.

Gwen had her own room in his place. They didn't sleep together because they fear they would never leave the bed and he and Gwen would be like rabbits in the sheets. Their first time they were compelled by instincts. They mated for a couple hours and Gwen had so many orgasms she couldn't stand up right away. Harry also came multiple times inside of Gwen. They were lucky Gwen didn't get pregnant as that would have been an interesting conversation with her parents.

They were trying to hold off the sex for now because they didn't want an accidental pregnancy. That would have been difficult to explain.

Harry removes his pants and climbs into bed. He remembers his time at Hogwarts room were temperature cold with spells to keep everyone warm at night.

Yet Harry wasn't ignorant of the muggle way. He remembers as a child he would always do something with technology and get good remarks from his teachers. Then Dudley would beat him up afterward for 'besting' him in class. Dudley was never that bright. Yet the Dursley's never like it when he bested Dudley in school. He remembers his first whippings from Uncle Vernon when he got all A's in a computer lab class in primary school, and Dudley had gotten a D's and F's. Mostly because he was goofing off and wasn't paying any attention. Uncle Vernon was convinced that Harry had 'sabotage' Dudley's school work. Dudley had a large smile on his face as Harry was whipped. He loved watching his father punish Harry.

Harry didn't know if the Dursley's were alive in this world. He had no desire to find out either. He didn't have good memories with the Dursley's and he didn't love them. He knew for sure they didn't love him either and prefer keeping their distance from Harry.

Though he was sure that was going to change, once they learn about his wealth. While they may not love one another, that didn't mean the Dursley's weren't greedy. He was sure if that newspaper went global, and reach the UK, they would be demanding money from him for 'living' under their roof and being 'taken care' of by them all these years. He knew they would call him 'ungrateful' but Harry didn't care. He was free of them.

Harry closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

When Harry woke up it was five in the morning. Years of waking up at five in the morning at Hogwarts for his classes even after he had Astronomy was a hard habit to break. Even before that, he would wake up early at the Dursley's to cook their breakfast while his cousin would sleep in like he was a prince or something. The Dursley's always spoiled Dudley.

Harry wakes up and goes to the kitchen to makes some breakfast for he and Gwen to eat.

Gwen was a morning riser, yet she took longer than Harry to get ready. Harry knew from personal experience during his time at Hogwarts, girl love taking their time getting ready. Even more so during events or balls that went on. They would take nearly three to five hours getting ready.

Harry never understood why. He only took an hour to get ready. And prepares for everything the night before.

Harry shook his head and knew even after a hundred years have passed, girls would take forever in preparing for the ball.

Harry puts the eggs on his plate followed by a pair of sausage sticks with a T-Bone Steak and a pair of toast.

Just as Harry puts Gwen's plate down she came down.

Summer was almost over and Harry had his entry tests he had to take care of at Midtown High coming up soon. Even though he was studying, Gwen was already impressed with Harry's learning capabilities. He was starting to do Calculus II and he wasn't even in College yet.

Yet Harry still struggles with the basic chemistry skills.

Harry's skills if anything, were more technical than chemistry. Though he was starting to under the basics of physics, Harry wasn't sure if wanted to pursue physics in college, though Gwen was urging him to as Physics was something all scientist learn and it would greatly help him during his time as he was fighting thugs.

Gwen and Harry said nothing as they continue to eat. So they were fairly surprised to hear the doorbell ring.

"Is your dad coming over?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything about coming over." Gwen said.

Harry stood up and walks to the door. He opens it and to his surprise, he sees a man he's never seen before. He was tall, with grey hair and deep piercing eyes.

"Can I help you?" Harry asks.

"Mr. Harry Potter, I'm presuming." The man said.

"Yes, what of it?" Harry asks. He was wondering how they got past the front door itself. Harry bought three floors of this building and it requires a special fog key to enter these levels. Security alone was pretty tight as this building only allowed certain people to enter.

"I am Ezekiel Sims. I'm the current CEO of WebCorps Industries. I'm here to talk to you about a business opportunity." He said as he introduces himself.

"I have no interest in a business right now, nor in investing in one." Harry said.

"Then perhaps it's best I speak to you as you are at night. Spiderman." Ezekiel Sims said.

Harry almost felt himself lose himself. Yet he remembers all the times Snape would breathe down on him for things he didn't do. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The Spiderman is an urban myth." Harry said calmly.

Ezekiel smiles at Harry. It was a gentle and kind smile.

"Good answer. However, I know you're the Spiderman. I followed you for the past few nights. It didn't take me long to figure it out. The webbing was ingenious. I don't think I could have ever come up with webbing." Ezekiel Sims said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry lied as calmly as you could.

Exekiel still smiles at him.

"Relax, I'm not here to blackmail you. I'm here to offer my assistance and resources to you. I can help you. Here, watch me." Ezekiel said as he bends down and flips up and lands on the ceiling. He was able to remain planted on the ceiling.

Now Harry was stun. He only wasn't expecting this.

Ezekiel flips down and lands gracefully in front of Harry.

"Can I come in. I rather have this conversation inside." Ezekiel said as he stands before Harry. Harry nods his head and lets him in.

"So what can I do for you?" Harry asks.

"I was wondering if you were interested in a career in business." Ezekiel said as he sits down on the couch.

"Not really no." Harry said honestly as he sits down. "I'm more interested in finishing school right now. Career business has never been on my agendas."

"You may not believe this, but it's important you choose your career now. The Daily Prophet has painted a target on you. Many businesses and corporations are going to come after you now because of your wealth. They're going to try to course you into working with them and give them your fortune. The only thing that's stopping them, is that no one knows where you live." Ezekiel Sims said.

"Except for you." Harry pointed out.

"I followed you through countless nights and used my resources to track you. It was hard, but it's possible. Right now, you're an urban myth. However, it won't be long until others will see you. Some will paint you in a light you may not like." Ezekiel Sims said.

"But I have no interesting in business investments." Harry said.

"Well, WebCorps is really a shell company. I'm apart of an ancient order. We call ourselves the Spider Society." Ezekiel said.

This was interesting. He's never heard of such an order.

"Explain." Harry said in a commanding voice.

"We have existed since the times of the crusaders. You didn't get your spider powers through one of the spider totems, but still, you have been given spider powers. You are going to need training to use your gifts. Do you know any fighting styles?" Ezekiel said.

"I know some boxing." Harry admitted. This was true. Before they parted ways and left on Harry's seventieth birthday, Dudley did teach Harry some means of boxing and made him work out with him. As a way to say thanks for saving his life. He didn't master boxing, but he did learn some means of fighting with his fist.

"Basic, but not enough. Boxing is good against one on one. When you have multiple opponents and given your current style, you're going to have to learn other fighting styles. I can already name a few you're going to need to learn. Savante, Kung Fu, Aikido, Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu, both Western and Kickboxing. Keysi and Krav Maga. I could go on, but you see the point." Ezekiel said.

"And you can teach me?" Harry said slowly.

"I can. Not to mention I have resources under me. Resources you need. I can tell you right now, running around in a black civilian clothing will only get you so far. It's like your running around in baggy spandex." Ezekiel said.

"I need a suit that is light, doesn't really have any weight to it, yet highly tear resistance." Harry said as he leans back in his seat.

"That will be easy to make. Have you're heard of the fabric known as memory silk?" Ezekiel asks.

Harry shook his head.

"I thought not. Few people alive know of this fabric. Even fewer know where to find it, and how to weave it. It's called memory silk because if you put an air current through it, it glides beautifully. It's also highly tearing resistance. Very hard to break once it's weave together. Another bonus we can add to your suit is Adamantine. Do you know what that is?"

"Isn't that fictional metal? Something about it being the metal of the Olympians?" Harry said.

"The metal itself is real. It's very rare to get ahold of. It's even stronger than Vibranium. It can be forge as the perfect shield or as the sharpest weapon there is. You may have heard of it in fictional work like Lord of the Rings. Mithril. Very light, yet as strong as you can get. It will protect you from armor piercing rounds to knife attacks. Light as a feather, yet nearly ten times stronger than steel." Ezekiel said.

This sounded too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" Harry asks.

"The thing about being a vigilante is you need solid alibi's to mask your movements. You have too many eyes on you right now. Daily Bugle is partly to blame since they did that article. Many corporations are trying to reach out to you to acquire your wealth. I will train you in business. Teach the trade. WebCorps is a business that does about everything. We have resources that you could use at your disposal. The only thing it would require of you is to be apart of WebCorps." Ezekiel said.

Harry frowns as he heard this. It wasn't a bad deal in general.

"You said you were apart of the Spide Society. Do I have to join?" Harry asks.

"It would be beneficial to you if you do join the Spider Society. We have many contacts and information you could use at your hands. Anything you want, we could get for you. Not to mention we can train you how to fight. I suspect you're going after criminals, we have a vast network that you could use. You're going to need a base of operations. It is unwise to make your home your base. I have many places in the city you could use as a base. Places, that have long been forgotten." Ezekiel said.

Harry knew this was a good deal. He needed training. He only had some training in western boxing. That was tips Dudley gave him as a reward for saving his life from the Dementor's.

"Fine, but if I don't like you and you orginzation, then I walk." Harry said simply.

Ezekiel smiles.

"Relax, if anything, I'm going to name you my successor. It's not a bad trade. You're wealth alone and your status as a noble makes sense for you to succeed in WebCorps." Ezekiel said.

"When do we begin?" Harry asks.

"Do you have any plans today?" Ezekiel asks.

"No, not really?" Harry answers truthfully.

"Harry, what's taking… oh… hello." Gwen said as she comes in.

"I didn't realize you had company." Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, she's like me, or should I say… like us." Harry said sheepishly.

"She's a spider too?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yeah," Harry said honestly.

"Want to explain how?" Ezekiel asks.

"Gwen can. I'll go upstairs to get the spider." Harry said as he flips upright and over the rail to the second floor as he enters the spare room where he and Gwen kept the 'Spider' information. They normally kept the room closed off to visitors given how much vital information was kept in that room. Harry opens the drawer and pulls out the jars with the dead spiders inside. He grabs both of them. Gwen's spider was a dark brown one, with hints of it turning black. His spider was black with red dots on it's back and belly. Harry was wondering if his spider was venomous. Or Gwen's for that matter.

Harry looks at the spiders carefully and he couldn't tell what species these spiders were.

Harry walks out of the room and returns downstairs where Ezekiel was talking to Gwen.

Harry jumps down and lands in front of them.

"She doesn't want to admit anything." Ezekiel said as he turns to Harry.

"Well to put the story short, Gwen, he knows who we are. He knows about our spider abilities." Harry said.

"How?" Gwen asks in confusion.

"He's been tailing me for a few nights apparently to discover who I was when I was the Spider." Harry answers.

"How could you not notice. Our spider-sense…"

"Spider-sense doesn't trigger another person who is blessed with the 'spider's' gifts. Those with spider abilities and powers cannot trigger another person with spider abilities and powers. You two must have noticed it by being around each other so much. Neither one of you could trigger each other's spider-sense when you're around each other. This power only works against those who doesn't have the spider-sense or any spider gifts." Ezekiel said.

"You mean there are others? Others out there like us?" Gwen said.

"In a way there are. Being blessed with an animal spirit gift is a rare thing. It happens in one in a million people." Ezekiel asks.

"How many other spirits are there?" Gwen asks.

"The Spider is the rarest. Not many people are blessed with this gifts. Our most hated enemy is the wasp. You must be wary of those from that Sisterhood of the Wasp." Ezekiel said.

"Sisterhood of the Wasp?" Gwen repeated. Harry was equally confused.

"Our powers work both ways. Either the wasp lands on the spider's web to become the spider's prey, or the wasp lands on the spider and kills it with its stinger. I know they're looking for their champion, the one who will inherit the Spider-Wasp. If they find this person, then they will become nearly unstoppable. They will be able to hunt us at will." Ezekiel said.

"The Spider-Wasp?" Gwen repeated.

"A nasty spiritual power. Just as it sounds like it's a dangerous power that works specifically against spiders. A spider hunter. I know it has only appeared twice in our long history. Each time, it has nearly brought the Spider Society to the brink of extinction. If it appears a third time, we could be in serious trouble." Ezekiel said.

"What is the Sisterhood of the Wasp goal?" Gwen asks.

"To enslave mankind." Ezekiel said.

"Enslave mankind? Then they're slavers?" Gwen says in surprise. Harry felt his hands roll up into a fist. He grew up a slave. He knew what enslavement meant more than any other person. When he was accepted into Hogwarts, he vowed to never be bond or chain again.

"Not exactly. You might know this, but almost every human being carries an 'insect gene'. During the crusades, the Sisterhood of the Wasp discovers a way to turn humans into drones. Mindless workers capable of doing what a 'Queen' wanted them to do. As you would imagine, their head is a woman, they would turn humans into drones to serve the Sisterhood of the Wasp." Ezekiel said.

"They would kill us wouldn't they, just for being associated with spiders." Harry said having guessed what they would do.

Ezekiel nods his head.

"They would indeed. If they capture you, they would torture you for information then kill you." Ezekiel said.

"In other words, you're fighting a war in the shadows." Harry said.

"Afraid so. This war has been raging for nearly fifteen hundred years. I believe you might be our champion. If you are, you might be the only one capable of fighting the Spider-Wasp." Ezekiel said.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Only the Spider Champion can fight the Wasp Champion. We've always found our champions much later than the Wasps. If however, you really are our champion, then training you as soon as possible will be essential. I'm already sure, they're already starting to look into you due to your activities. It will not be long before they send an assassin to kill you both. Despite your great strength and abilities, they have great experience in killing spiders." Ezekiel said.

Harry thought for sure his abilities and gift gave him an edge. Now he was learning there was an organization that exists that was capable of hunting him. He was going to be in grave danger and couldn't run out at night carelessly. Harry knew it wouldn't be long until they send someone after him with serious skills.

The way he was now, he would be defeated.

"Come with me. The Spider Society specialize in many martial arts. Before you official take on the underworld, you're going to need training. I can already tell you, you won't last against their champions." Ezekiel said.

"When do we start?" Harry asks.

"We can start today. I'll take you to WebCorps, there you can learn about the company you will inherit. It will be yours to use and develop. I understand you're already a genius. I trust you can pick things up in no time." Ezekiel said.

Harry nods his head. He had a lot to learn.

Harry couldn't wait to get his suit up and running. He already an idea for his suit.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Sorry for the long wait. As promised, I introduce Black Cat. No she won't be apart of a criminal syndicate in this story. I should say this now, but I'm sure some of you have guess from the character pairing, this will be a slight harem.

An interesting encounter next chapter between Harry and Black Cat.

Please like and review.


End file.
